The Dark Demeanor
by Spirit of the Silver Wolves
Summary: Yugi muto is the leader of a highly intelligent group of assassins. Along side Him are his close friends. Yugi and the rest of the gang have been at 'war' with another gang called the Black Dragons and their leaders Yami and Atem. Yugi has a past with them, but no one know but one other person. (more summary inside.)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **

**Yugi muto is the leader of a highly intelligent group of assassins. Along side Him are his close friends. Yugi and the rest of the gang have been at 'war' with another gang called the Black Dragons and their leaders Yami and Atem. Yugi has a past with them, but no one know but one other person. Yugi must decide to changer his life for the better, giving up his place with her gang and retreating to a normal life as a weak kid who constantly gets bullied, or to stay with his gang and possibly risking to loose his closest friends and family due to his unhealthy past.**

* * *

**The Dark Demeanor chapter 1: Meeting the gangs**

**This is my new story, and I'm super happy to be posting it too! I can't wait for you to hear your reviews on this chapter. **

**Before I start, this is just the ****_Prologue _****so it will not include some of the main characters.**

**Anyways, I don't own Yugioh.**

**POVs: Yami's POV, Yugi's POV, (possibly) Atem's POV and 'random character's' POV(ex: Kaiba's POV)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The wind scooped up scraps of paper and other trash blowing them around into funnels in the alleyways. The sun was setting giving off a powerful orange glow. Ten figures jumped roof to roof to roof avoiding the gaps form the alleys below. They figures topped on one of the roofs and turned to each other. One of them laughed them pull something out of their jacket pocket. It was a gun. The figure handed it over to the one with spiked hair that was two inches past their shoulders. They put the gun in a pocket on their belt and ran off jumping from roof to roof before disappearing.

**Kaiba's POV**

I watched at Yugi ran off jumping roof to roof. He disappeared into the distance. I turned to Joey and Duke.

"Follow him. I want him to be safe on the way home. Make sure the 'others' don't find him." I said.

"Yessir!" They both said and ran after him. I turned to Malik and Marik "You two go watch over the warehouse. We wouldn't want our weapons getting stolen. Go! Ryou, Bakura, Tea, and Tristan, come with me. We are going to raid the 'other's' warehouse."

"Yessir!" They all said.

We jumped several roofs before stopping at an old warehouse at the Northern Docks. I directed Tea and Tristan to go on their own and unlock the doors. Ryou, Bakura and I waited until we got the all clear signal. We jumped off the roof and ran in the warehouse. Inside the walls were made of rusting metal. We all pulled out our guns and slowly walked further into the darkness dwelling inside the large warehouse. As we moved forward, we came across a large door on the left of us. I stood in front of the door and kicked it open.

We slowly paced forward into the low-lighted room. Inside the room was a silver metal in the center of the room. around the legs of the chair was a rusted chain. In the far corner was a table with a few weapons on it. we walked all the way in and the door closed behind us. We all turned and looked.

There stand right in front of the door was none other than the Kings of the Dragons.

Yami and Atem Sennen.

"so, you're the kings of the Dragons?" I asked.

"Plesure is ours. We are honored to me you, but it seems you are missing a few members. Perhaps your leader ill be willing to fork over some info, that is if he survives the bomb in his home." Atem smirked and laughed with Yami.

"No, Yugi..." I whispered. "What made you choose that name anyways?"

"heh, we didn't. The people of Domino did. They said the we were like a dragon causing fire to burn everything down, and we only attacked at night so we are only seen as black shadows. What about you? Why call yourselves Silver Foxes? Isn't there a secret group that steals paintings called the Black Foxes? Your names are similar."

"You seem to be wasting you time." Yami finally spoke up.

"Just like you, the people gave us that name. We are dangerous assassins, of course. We are unbeatable un breakable. Just like silver. As for being foxes, there is no explanation for that." I spoke up.

"Pity, how lame." Yami said and sighed. in the distance we head gun shots. We raised our guns to Yami and Atem. "Those are not our guns. We use silencers, even inside our own HQ." Yami said raising his gun to the door. After a few seconds the door burst open.

**Yugi's POV**

I kicked the door open and readied my gun. Beside me was Joey and Duke. I smiled to see everyone safe, but it quickly vanished when I saw the Kings of Dragons. I help my gun at one of them while Joey and Duke did the same to the other.

"Get the fun dip away from my gang!" I said stepping closer to him.

"Fun dip?" he ask chuckling. I moved my gun slightly and shot at the wall next to him.

"You have some nerve trying to bomb the leader of the Silver Foxes. Luckily, I wasn't home yet. As for you idiots, who gave you orders to come here?" I turned to Kiaba.

"Seto did! Tea called before anyone else could speak. "He told us we were going to raid the warehouse today."

"Idiot, you know that we don't go into raids without plenty of back up. You only had five people!"

"Yugi, we needed to get information. We didn't come here to harm anyone. We only wanted answers." Seto said putting his gun away. I walked to him and hit him upside the head with my gun.

"We will talk about this later. I apologize for my gang's behavior. I will see to it that I will pay for hospital bills, and any other destruction that we caused. Please excuse us. Lets go!" I turned and walked away.

"No, Why are you being like that? You can kill us right now but you don't? You could have easily ended this fight by simply shooting us. Why didn't you?" Atem stopped me.

"Because... I simply won't harm someone who has done nothing wrong to me." I turned smiled and then turned back around.

* * *

**YAY! I finished chapter one! I know it is not as good as it should be, but I promise it will get way better. I also apologize that the silver foxes is almost the same as the black foxes, but the name is so cool that I really wanted to use it, but I also didn't wan to steal it.**

**Thanks for reading! and please please please please please please R&R and favorite and/or follow! Thanks so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fairly remembered**

**Hey guys! I realized that in the last chapter I made Yugi's hair "two inches below the shoulder" when I was intentionally going to make Yugi a girl like in my other story, but I changed Yugi to be a boy and forgot to change the hair style. Sorry about that!**

**I was so very happy when a review named Shadows of the Midnight Wolf reviewed! Thank you to other reviews too. I typed this up last night before anyone else reviewed, so I'm sorry that I don't mention you.  
Also, I had put up a poll yesterday about what my next story should be, so please check it out. The summaries for each story(except the ones already typed) are on the bottom of my Profile, so you can know which one to vote for!**

**anyways, I don't own yugioh! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

I paced back and forth in the HQ for the Silver Foxes. Every once and a while I would glance at Kaiba, then continue pacing.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP PACING, I'M GONNA SHOOT YOU!" Kaiba shouted. I glance at him then continued pacing. Kaiba took out his gun and pointed at my head after stopping me. I pushed past him and leaned on a stack of crates.

"Alright, Seto, tell me why you went there." I said looking at him. He was ticked.

"I needed info." He said briefly.

"No fudging way!" I said sarcastically. "Seto, tell me the truth!"

"I... can't."

"Why?"

"because I can't! If I told you then you'd hate me and you wouldn't understand the point of getting this information!"

"SETO! I have a right to know! I am the leader of this gang. I am responsible for our actions. If this gets you killed or arrested then I take the blame!"

"I have taken full responsibility for this mission. We have all decided that you will be removed from your place as Lord of the Fox Demons until this mission is over. We also decided that if you try to refuse this order then you will be removed from the Silver Foxes immediately." Seto pushed me against the crates and held me in place. He stared into my eyes making me look away.

I pushed away, dropped my gun on the floor and walked out of the warehouse. I wandered down the main streets searching for a place to stop and eat dinner. I stopped in front of a small dinner. I pushed open the door and walked in. I had never been here before.  
The dinner was set back to look like the eighties. A colorful eighties jukebox sat at a far wall. The booths were a dark teal and the flooring was black and white checkered tiles. The walls were a crème color. The counters were a black and white-spotted marble. The waitresses wore an eighties waitress dress.

I sat down at a booth and flipped throught he menu. Young couples were dancing in front of the jukebox. I glanced up and smirked. I felt something pierce through my mind.I remembered the first time I went on a date. His name was Steven. Yes, now I remember, I'm Bi. I hadn't even been an assassin yet when we started dating. I cupped my face In my hands.

*I didn't mean for it to be put in in an awkward way, but I couldn't figure a way to put this in sory!*

_[Flashback]_

_We walked to a nearby resturant. It was an eighties themed dinner. We walked in holding hands. We were very close. We sat down at the table and ate. I asked him to order for me._

_"Whatcha want?" He asked._

_"Order for me?" I asked._

_"Hmm, I dunno..." The waitress walked up. "Huh? oh, we'll both have a chicken pot pie." The waitress nodded and walked away._

_"Chicken pot pie?"_

_"Don't judge! I haven't have pot pie before!"_

_"Oh, alright." we talked for a little while longer before our food was served. "Is it good?"_

_"huh, oh yeah, is rawly gud!" He spoke with his mouth full. I began laughing so hard. "Hah, no wauphing!" I couldn't stop laughing. _

_He stood up and pulled me up. He dragged me to the jukebox and smiled. He put in his quarter in the slot and picked a song. it played Good Golly Miss Molly by Little Richard. We danced around like we were really in the eighties. We laughed as more couples jumped up and danced along._

_[End Flashback]_

"Yugi? YUGI! Hey YUGI!" I heard someone call me. I looked up to see Seto. I frowned. "What to F*** yugi? We've been looking for you for six hours! Are you an idiot? I call your phone five times, and wandered the streets for three hours before finally driving around. What are you doing here?"

"um, I was hungry so I stopped here, and then I got a weird headache, then I guess... I blacked out?" I said in disbelief.

"Sure, whatever. Lets get you home." Seto scooped me into his arms bridal style after leaving a fifty on the table. He walked out the door carrying me home.

xXx

When we got home, Seto lied me on the couch and covered me with a blanket. "I'm staying here for the night. I don't want you getting another bad headache."

"Seto, you never told me why I'm having these headaches." I said sitting up.

"I hoped I'd never have to tell you this, but here it goes. A year ago, you and your grandfather were attacked by another gang. Not the Black Dragons, because they actually helped us getting the other gang back for what they did to you. They found out that you were going to become the head of an assassin group, and wanted to kill you before you managed to get any experience on fighting. They snuck into you house in the middle of the night and killed your grandfather. They came after you next. They beat you and shot at you. One of them slammed your head into the corner of the side table by your bed. You blacked out and they thought you were dead, so they left. Luckily, Joey and I were passing by when we saw them run out, so we came in to find you unconscious and your grandpa dead. We rushed you to the hospital and you recovered quickly and fully. Well, except your memory. When you hit your head on the side table, it damaged your brain and made you forget everything from before that day, except that we were friends. But you weren't even sure if you could really trust us yet, so we had to earn your trust all over again. It was hard, but we managed. We covered your grandpa's death with a car accident so that you wouldn't feel as bad. The doctor said that every time you had a headache like that, you were remembering something from your past. I'm sorry to keep this for so long, Yugi."

"Are the people who broke in still alive?"

"Some. We are trying to find the rest now."

"Is that what the information was that you needed?"

"No, that is something even more dangerous for you to know about. I don't think I should tell you just yet. Please wait." I nodded. His phone rang and he stepped into the kitchen. I could hear him clearly. "No. Yugi's sleeping, why? It doesn't matter if that's what he wants. We'd all rather him alive and not know then know and be dead. ugh, fine, I'm coming." He hung up and walked back in. "I have to go. See you tomorrow." He left.

* * *

**EEK! I had so much fun writing this chapter! I also love Little Richard. He is my favorite musician from the 70s-90s. Sorry if the flashback was a little awkward. I wanted Yugi to look like he had actually had a softer side.**

**I really want to post two chapters today. but the last time I did that all my reviewers for my other story vanished. if you guys want me to post another today. Just let me know with a PM or a review!**

**also, I want to get some extra characters into this story, so, I was thinking about adding in fan-made characters. If you guys want to be in my story here's what you got to do, ****leave a review of the chapter including:  
1) what gang you want to be in; Black Dragons, Silver Foxes, or the secret gang I have yet to introduce.  
2) give me a gender, name and age  
3) give a little personality description  
4) and finally give me a little descrip****tion of his/her appearance too.**

**this 'contest' will probably run through the entire story, so you have some time to make up a character.**

**oh, the poll, don't forget to vote! I need votes!**

**One last thing, anyone who likes Black butler, high five! I finished season two(last season) last night! I cried so hard. I loved the ending, but it was soo sad! *sobs***

**ok, back to reality, I really hope you guys liked this chapter. please check out my poll and always, ALWAYS, please R&R and Fav&Follow! Thanks 4 reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3: Kidnapped ****_part 1_**

**I don't really have anything to say. . . bummer!**

**ooh! I got something! *says in sad tone* I don't own yugioh! enjoy!**

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

I wandered the streets. I knew good enough that I shouldn't be because I don't have my gun anymore, but I didn't care. I turned a corner I saw the school not too far away. I know I promised Seto I wouldn't got today, but I wanted to so bad. I slung my bag over my shoulder and ran.

I made it to the gate and climbed over. So what if I was ten minutes late? I walked through the grass and made it to the door. I checked in at he office and headed to my class.

When I walked in Seto glared at me with fire-filled daggers. I handed the note to the teacher and sat down at my desk that was unfortunately next to Seto.

"what are you doing here?" he whispered.

"Trying to pay attention, idiot." I snickered.

"Yugi!" he continued to whisper.

"I don't want to stay at home. Also, I want my gun back when class is over."

"Are you kidding? Do you think I brought my gun? Why would I bring yours?"

"I can see it's outline under your jacket." I smirked. Seto growled and I couldn't help but laugh quietly.

Not quietly enough. 'What is so funny, Mr. Muto?" The teacher asked.

"Huh? nothing. I uh, sneezed." I said trying not to laugh with the rest of the class at my comeback.

"Cute, Mr. Muto. You can sneeze all you want in detention."

"NO!" Seto and I both shouted.

"So, Mr. Kaiba, you would like to stay with him?"

"ptsh, no, but he can't have detention today. We have a... practice." Kaiba said.

"Yugi doesn't play a sport. He's to weak to play anything anyways." a random boy said earning laughter throughout the class.

"I'll have you know that I can in fact play a sport. In fact, I don't need to play a sport, because I happen to be too good to play a sport." I said standing up.

"Ha, too good? At what?" The boy smirked.

"At-"

"Yugi," Seto cut me off.

"Fine, I'll take the detention." I groaned and walked out the class.

** {Time Skip}**

I was sitting in detention with... everyone? My entire gang forced themselves to get detention so we could have the gang meeting.

"Why are you all here? I thought I was out of the gang until your mission was over. So why am I so important?" I asked propping my feet up on the desk. Malik hit me with his textbook.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"For being stupid. You are still a part of the gang, but you're just taking a vacation from the leader position." Malik said laughing.

"Settle down. We need to discuss our next plan of action." Kaiba spoke. "We received a letter from Eli in Tokyo that the 'other' gang is there. She is keeping watch on them now and is tracking them fro us, but we must act fast or they will catch Eli and will... you know. We need to figure how to sneak out of Domino without the Dragons seeing us. We also need someone to keep an eye on Yugi. If we bring him to Tokyo will us them may kill him. Any suggestions?"

"What about letting the Dragons watch over Yugi? I mean, they wouldn't hurt him if we promised a small pay or something." Joey said.

"well, that may work, but they probably wouldn't try protecting him if the 'other' gang found out he was there. They'll just attack and kill him. We need a distraction if that plan's gonna work."

"What if we send her to France early? Isn't he going to France for a pre-college semester?" Marik asked looking up from his origami fox.

"Eh? Oh, that's right. You are still taking it right, Yugi?" Joey asked me.

"uhuh, unless I can't manage to officially get in. They haven't accepted me fully yet since I'm still only in eleventh grade. They usually only take in twelfth graders." I said starting to make my own origami animal.

"I think I can manage something. If it works then that'll be our plan. Is everyone ok with that?" Kaiba said looking at his watch. Everyone nodded and went back to doing whatever. I had managed to make three origami animals; a deer, a crane, and a dog. Seto was counting his money with Joey. Ryou and Bakura were making out in the corner of the room. Tea and Tristan were playing old maid. Duke and Mira were also playing uno. And malik and Marik had made about thirty origami animals.

After Detention, Malik and Marik walked me home. "Thanks, I'm gonna head on to bed,i'm really tired." I said turning to them.

"Okay! Sleep well!" They said at the same time and ran out the door. I laughed and headed to bed.

**{Time Skip: 12:00 am}**

I woke up to the sound of glass shattering downstairs. I sat up and listened for a moment. I reached under my bed and pulled a spare gun out. I crawled out of bed and walked to my door. I put my hand on the doorknob and turned it opening the door. I stepped into the hall and slowly made my way to the stairs. Each step I took down the stairs made a creaking noise. I made it into the living room. I looked around and saw one of the windows broken and glass on the floor. Someone was in my house! I stepped around the glass and held my gun up. I could barely breath. Who in the right mind would try to break in to the house of the Leader of the Silver Foxes?

In a split second was pushed on the ground on my back and had a cloth smashed against my face. I held me breath, but I couldn't take anymore and I breathed in. I blacked out.

* * *

**I finished another chapter! Yay! so, tell me what you thought! Also, still open for characters! And my Poll is still open, please vote!**

**Anyways, please please please please please R&R and Fav and/or Follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Kidnapped part 2- The Final Kill**

**Hey! I realized that I had a lot of mistakes in the two chapters, spelling and wording mostly, and I apologize for that. This chapter will be sorta short, so sorry for that too.**

**Anyhoo, I have decided to updated The Dark Demeanor and Ghostly Ever After today, so look out for them both. **

**I will be updating tomorrow too, so yay!**

**I don't own Yugioh! Enjoy!**

* * *

** Yugi's POV**

I woke up in a silver chair in the center of a lightly-lit room. There was an old rusty chair wrapped around the chair and I holding me down. In the far corner was table with a few weapons, along with my gun. I had a bandana around my head over my mouth so I couldn't speak. I felt a drip of blood run down my cheek. I a cut on my forehead. _What a way to head to France huh? _I struggled to get free from the chains, but didn't managed to loosen it one bit. I bit down as hard as I could on the bandana and struggled harder. The Chains cut into my skin like I expected. I held back the tears as the chains cut deeper into my skin. I finally gave in and stopped struggling.

"well, Well, well. Who would have thought that the greatest assassin in the world would be chained up and struggling. Aren't you supposed to be the 'MacGyver of Assassins'?" A voice echoed from a far dark corner. I growled at him. "Oh my apologies, I forgot a cloth got your tongue!" The voiced laughed. The figure came out of the darkness, but unfortunately they were cloaked in a dark purple cloak. He reached over and pulled the cloth from my mouth.

"'MacGyver of Assassins'?" I asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know. Oh, that's right, you don't remember anything!" The figure starting laughing like a maniac.

"Quit laughing and tell me what you want!"

"Well you see, Yugi, due to your brother's stupid act of taking your place as leader until the end of his mission to defeat out gang, we, The Rare Hunters, have kidnapped you only to kill you to make your dear brother suffer. We have no interest in killing you as the leader anymore. We only want you dead for being the brother of the leader." The figure turned and left the room. _'Brother's stupid act of taking your place as leader'? 'Brother of the leader'? 'Making your dear brother suffer.'? What does all of that mean? _The only one who is currently taking my place as leader is...

No... It can't be.

Seto... is my... brother?

I hung my head and thought hard, but nothing came. No flashback or memory rushed in. I was left wondering.

xXx

The figure returned with another man dressed the same, but with the hood off. He was nothing special.

"Now, lets get this over with." The cloaked man said. He raised a gun to me. It was the end for me. _Maybe I'll remember everything once I die. _I thought.

**_Bang!_**

* * *

** Cliffhanger! Dun Dun Dun! hehe, I really liked typing this chapter up, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**also, I am super stuck on what to do next for BITD(Better In the Dark) and I need some advice. That's right, Sheik is asking for ****_your _****help!**

**Please PM me on what you think I should do for the rest of the story. I only ask you to PM me so that other people don't read your ideas, that way if someone gives the same answer as someone else, I'll know they just happened to have the same plan. Thanks!**

**Anyhoo, R&R fav&follow please! oh, and don't forget about the Poll too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Surprising Demeanor**

**This chapter may surprise quite a lot of people, depending on what your thoughts were on the last one.**

**For Readers that did not ask questions or tell me a specific character, or do not review, you don't have to read this**.

**_Guest_****: Dixie may show up in this chapter, you'll have to read to see. Also, I couldn't find where it said what gang she was in, so I chose, I hope it isn't a bad choice. I will probably do a short chapter on just Atem and Yami in the near future. I hope Dixie's language is ok, I don't write people form the South well. Sorry. **

**_Dakota51_****: Don't freak. I will put Scarlett and Rina in soon. I have such an amazing idea for them, I want to wait just a little long to add them in. I promise they will get put in.**

**Shadows of the Midnight Wolf: thank you so much for reviewing. You make me so super happy. I really hope you leave a review on this chapter too.**

**reviewers in all: I appreciate your reviews, You all make my day brighter. Your many questions will be answered soon, so just read to find out more.**

**Anyhoo, I don't own Yugioh! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Seto's POV**

We walked into Yugi's living room to find a mess. Glass was shattered all over the floor by the window, a table or two was turned over, and a gun was lying on the floor. I picked up the gun and examined it. It wasn't Yugi's spare. The gun was lined with red metal but the gun itself was black. It was fully loaded with bullets; not one of them was used. I knew what happened.

Yugi was kidnapped.

"Let's move out! I'll explain on the way. We're heading to the 'Dragons' den'." I shouted and everyone listened immediately.

**Yugi's POV**

**BANG!**

I blinked a few times before realizing I hadn't actually been shot. I look around for a moment to see the first man dead on the floor. I look to the left slightly to see the second figure drop his cloak. No, her cloak. My eyes widened with disbelief. I knew who this was. Her name was Dixie. She was in the Black Dragons Gang.

She was about 5'2" with long blonde hair which reaches the small of her back. Her hair had red highlights making it almost look like strawberry blonde instead natural blonde. She had bright blue eyes, and a perfect gentle smile. There was a slim frame to her body, but you could tell there were muscles when she moves certain ways. She also has a tattoo on her wrist with military dog tags for her grandfather.

"Heya, Kiddo! I'm guessing you need a hand out of them chains?" He accent had a southern hint to it, but her Japanese language was fluent. I nodded, and she walked around to the back of the chair. The shot the chains and unwrapped me.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked as I mad my way to the table with the weapons on it.

"Dixie King at your service. I have been a spy at this gang's base for a while now, and you, the MacGyver of Assassins, Has been brought here. I couldn't honestly let the greatest assassin in the world die, now could I?" She let out a gruff laugh.

"I want a little more info. Like why are you a spy here?" I asked grabbing my gun and shoving it in my jacket.

"My leaders have decided that this gang is a little too... 'unhealthy'. They sent me in as a recruit here, but they quickly bumped me up to second rank because of how good I am."

"I see. What is this gang called?"

"Rare Hunters, why?"

" Can you take me to Atem and Yami?"

"Sure, but I don't think they'll like it if they find out you call them by their first names."

"Oh, they'll like it." I took an extra gun from the table and put it under my belt on the back of my pants.

xXx

I arrived at the 'Dragons' Den'. I was waiting for YAmi and Atem to get back with their group from their mission they were just on. The Warehouse door opened and in walked Ymi, Atem, and a few other members.

"We're back, the mission was, What the hell is that thing doing here?" Atem shouted before pointing his gun at me.

"Aw, and I thought you had a crush on me." I smirked.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"I. Am. Here. because..."

"Don't be a smart ass!" Yami said now pointing his gun at me.

"I need to talk to you about the Rare Hunters." I muttered.

"How do you know about them?" Atem said putting his gun away and motioning for the others to do the same. I stayed silent. Something told me that this was a bad idea to come here in the first place.

"Being quiet huh?" Yami smirked at me. He pushed me against the wall and blew on my neck. I whimpered silently. He tickled my ear by blowing more. He pecked at my neck and whispered "Tell me..." My heart pounded. Wy was it doing this. I don't ever feel this way when someone else does this to me. I glanced at Atem who looked jealous.I punched Yami's jaw to make him stop.

"How dare you punch the Dragon King!" A member shouted and raised his gun and shot. I ducked quickly and rolled on the ground popping back up farther away from the wall.

"I'll tell, but you've got to tell me one thing... when is my gang leaving for Tokyo?" I said readying for another member to possibly shoot at me.

* * *

**And that is where this chapter ends. Unfortunately, there really wasn't any big breaking news in this chapter except for two things(if you didn't catch them):**

**1) the third and (possibly) final gang- The Rare Hunters**

**2) Yugi's first attraction to the two dashing devious Dragons.**

**I really enjoyed typing this, so I hope you enjoy it too!**

**My poll is still up, so please check it out! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeease check it out! It has been up for a whole week and no one has voted! I need at least five votes! That is all I ask! More the better though!**

**Anyhoot, hehe, please R&R and Fav&follow! Thank you and good night/day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Surprising Shipment**

**I have so many votes on my Poll! Thank you sooo much! I love you guys! I'll tell you who is winning:**

**Tied at first is ****_Our Little Aibou_****, and only continuing on ****_The Dark Demeanor_**

**second is to continue working on ****_Ghostly Ever After_****.**

**third is ****_A Cat for a Demon_**** and continue on ****_Better in the Dark_****.**

**and in fourth place with zero votes is ****_I Fell in Love with a CEO Demon._**

**I was so very happy to see how fast you guys voted. I will end the poll Monday afternoon, so I need a tie breaker to break the first place tie to tell me if you guys want ****_Our Little Aibou_**** published.**

**I also apologize for saying I would update Friday and didn't, I want asked to stay at a friends house out of the blue, so I did not get time to post.**

**I do have writers block for BITD(Better in the Dark) and Ghostly Ever After, so neither will have a chapter posted tonight, and I know how much you guys love Ghostly Ever After, but I'm super stumped, so I ask you to have patience with me.**

**I did a kinda weird twist to the story, I hope you like it. If you absolutely hate it, I will edit it and change it. Just let me know. **

**Anyhoo, I don't own Yugioh! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Seto Kaiba's POV**

Everyone arrived at my house about 12 pm. Everyone decided to stay here for the night so we would all leave at the same time. _Luckily, I live in a mansion! _I smirked as everyone filed in slowly and sat down on the couches, loveseats, and recliners in the living room.

"We still haven't found Yugi yet. How are we supposed to go to Tokyo while Yugi could be out there being tortured? Or raped. Or... or..." Joey began and stuttered slowly.

"hey, Mutt, Yugi is fine. I know Yugi is strong. He's probably already at home in bed. We don't need to worry." I hit him upside the head and chuckled afterwards.

"If your so sure, give him a call and tell him when we're leaving." Tea said throwing a dirty look and me.

"Like I said 'in bed'!"

"So, when is Yugi going to France?" Bakura asked.

"I got a text yesterday that said he is leaving today at two." Tristan said as he looked through his phone.

"What?" I asked standing up from my seat. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Idiot, Yugi can't be there for another two days! If he goes, that could blow our whole mission!"

"Why?" Joey asked.

"Because I told the Rare hunters, the gang we're after that Yugi will only be there today, meaning they are there waiting for him. If he goes, they'll kill him!"

"What?!" Everyone else shouted.

"We need to get to Yugi's house now!" Everyone stood in a split second and ran out the door.

**Yugi's POV**

"So, tomarrow then?" I asked.

"Yes..." Yami and Atem said shyly. I had to do a few things I wasn't to find of. Let's just say that swollen lips and two bright red circles on my neck are the highlight of my day. When I did tell them what happened, they laughed like it was hilarious. They said they wanted something important to me; something that would embarrass me in front on everyone. That's what them made me do. I will say that I didn't loose anything, accept my dignity of letting them kiss me over and over again in front of all of the dragons.

"Thanks, also, you two couldn't kiss good even if you used magic to be a good kisser. FYI, I can tie a cherry stem into a knot with my tongue. See ya!" I said and dashed out. As I left I could hear everyone laughing at them for my comment. I couldn't help but join in.

xXx

I walked home and did the usual, wich was making a sandwich and reading or polishing my weapons. I read the clock **1:56 pm. **I lied back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I thought about everything that has happened lately.

Seto is my brother.

I love Yami and atem.

I sat up immediately and rethought that last thought.

'I love Yami and Atem.'

_what is wrong with me? I'm an assassin. I can't love. But I do love... _***Ding Dong* **My thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. I walked to the door and opened it.

"YUGI!" Joey cheered and clung to me. "You're here! You're alive!"

"huh? Why is everyone here?" I asked moving to let everyone in.

"Didn't you send a text to me yesterday that said you were getting on a plan at two?" Tristan asked.

"first, I would have already left my house, and second, no I didn't."

"I just got a call from The Dragons saying you were there with information that was very interesting to me, Yugi." Seto walked in the room.

"R-really? What about?" I said nervously.

"You were kidnapped by the Rare Hunters, and one of the Black Dragons had to come rescue your ass!"

"Well, they actually gave me some good info in return."

"Like what?"

"well, um, that you... are my brother." Dead silence from every corner of the room. "Guys, I want to come. I'm not going to sit this mission out anymore. I'm coming."

"Yugi,"

"Also, you aren't telling me the real purpose of this mission. I figured out that this isn't just for info. Tell me the truth, please."

"Alright, you won't like it, but here it goes." Malik said. I'm glad he chose to tell me, because he always puts things clearly but nicely. "The real reason you can't remember anything is because you were taken to a science facility a few months before you lost your memory. The scientists had come up with a chemical that they could put in you so you could use any weapon and do anything with only a few things, just like MacGyver. I believe it's something that effects your brain to react that way. The side effect was that you lost all of your memory. I know it doesn't make sense right now, in fact, it may never make sense, but its the truth. The reason we are even bothering with the mission is so we can retrieve the real information to find someone who can tell us what's really been going on with you past. We hadn't been friends very long before the incident with the scientists, so we don't know why everything from you past has suddenly gone missing."

I was silent. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "What do you mean it's gone missing?"

"Your old boyfriend and a very very close childhood friend, and your parents and grandpa have gone missing the day after you lost your memory."

I froze. _How is Seto still hear if he's my brother? Shouldn't he have disappeared too?_

* * *

**I'll end it there. How did you like the twist I put in? I was worried it wouldn't turn out as good as I planned, but I think it did.**

**Again, please vote on my poll by Monday afternoon, and always always please R&R and Fav&Follow!**

**Thank you, and good day/night! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: The Rare Hunters and the forget family**

**Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews! I must be making you guys crazy or something, because you guys seem excited for every chapter. That makes me so happy! **

**Ok, on with the show! I don't own Yugioh! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Yami's POV**

I stood against the wall with one arm around the waist of Atem. We were forced to go to a meeting with all of the leaders of Domino.

"Stupid yugi. He gets to skip because he's in Tokyo." Atem whispered.

"Atem, now is not the time to be getting on Yugi. We need to be getting on Kaiba for setting this whole piece of sh!t up!" I whispered back.

"Why did he even bother with this?"

"So he could get yugi out of the country without the rare hunters noticing." The main doors opened in the hall that we were standing in. A man dressed in a thick purple cloak followed by other men dressed the same walked in. Atem and I stiffened.

The Rare Hunters.

Atem and I both readied our guns behind our backs. We now knew what they could do, and we didn't want to be their next targets. Why were they so late too? I nudged Atem and Pointed at one of the members of the Rare Hunters. He had six grenades on his belt. I could fell Atem stiffen even more at the sight of them.

"Look for a second exit." I whispered. He nodded and looked around. There was no other way out, except the way they were blocking.

**Yugi's POV**

We were waiting at the airport for Seto to come tell us where to go. Even if we were riding on his private jet, it still took a while before we could even board the dang thing.

"Alright let's go." Seto said as he walked up to us.

"Finally!" Everyone else shouted and ran off.

"Hey Yugi, let me carry your bag." Seto said.

"huh? Oh it's ok, I got it." I smiled picking up my bag. Seto took it from my hand anyways and started walking.

"No, I'll get it. Are you sure about going? We may actually get what we've been looking for, and it could end up messing with you."

"Even so, I want to find out about my past. I want to know who I really am. Also, I want to find my family."

"I'm sure you still have questions, Yugi, so why haven't you asked them?"

"Well, I guess it's because I'm afraid of what the answer will be."

"I see. I should probably tell you this before you worry. Yami and Atem are going to Tokyo too, but they are leaving tomorrow not today."

"Whaat? That's not fair! They're perverts!" Seto began laughing as we got outside to the jet. I climbed the stairs and took my bag from Seto. He climbed up after me.

"What took you so long, Yugi?" Tea asked pulling me down next to her and began cuddling me.

"We were talking, and stop! I don't like this!" I said and slipped away. She grabbed my arm again and made me fall on top of Joey and Seto sitting next to each other. "Tea, let go!"

Tea laughed and let go finally. I pushed off of Joey and Seto who were just laughing too. I stared at seto for a moment. _Laughing? Seto only laughs when he's done something bad. _

"I'm going to sleep." I said and walked to the far back of the jet. I lied down and fell asleep quickly.

**Atem's POV**

I was as tense as ever starring at the grenades on the Hunter's belt. _What do we do? _I pulled out my cell phone and typed in a text message.

_Thanks for the awesome plan, Kaiba! We're all gonna died from grenades. That's right the Rare Hunters have grenades!_

Yami took my phone and slipped it into his pocket. He slightly shook his head. I sighed and nodded.

It had been an hour and person supposed to talk to the gangs never showed. Guess who it was supposed to be.

"Alright, if you don't tell us where Yugi Muto is, I will blow this place up!" one hunter shouted. Everyone was silent. Yami and Atem were the only ones who knew, and we promised we wouldn't tell.

"Ok then, Light em up!" another said and all but one of the hunters walked out.

"I apologize for our actions, but it is what we must do." The one left standing spoke and began walking out. He tossed the grenade on the floor.

_We're all dead!_

**Yugi's POV**

I was asleep for about ten minutes, before a bad headache came and I woke up immediately.

**[Flashback]**

_The rain poured down on the houses and stores as we ran through the streets trying to get home._

_"Come on, Yugi, we have to hurry!" Seto grabbed my hand and we began running faster. Seto was only thirteen and I was only ten at the time._

_"Ok!" I squeezed his hand and smiled up at him. Water splashed up at our feet every step we took._

_"This way!" I couldn't help but cry. "Yugi, don't cry, we're almost home. We'll be just fine once we get there, I promise!" Seto continued to try to calm me but I was afraid. I looked over my shoulder to see them really close to us. I squealed and gripped his hand tighter._

_"Seto, they're right behind us!"_

_"Don't look back, just keep running!" We finally managed to get home, but what was in front of us scared me even more._

_The entire house was in flames._

_"Mokuba!" Seto shouted as he saw Mokuba leaning against a tree crying. I couldn't move. My parents were probably dead. I could smell the smoke. It burned my lungs._

_I forced myself to remember the positive things form the past. How did I end up as the brother of the richest family in Domino?_

_A while after my dad died, my mom met Seto and Mokuba's dad. About a year after that, they got married. I was only five then. My mom said my dad was in the army, but even at five, I knew that was a lie, because I saw him every day. When he died I was lost for how it could've happened, but I did quickly get over it thanks to my new brothers and father._

_I stared at the fire. "Yugi! Yugi, come on, the guys are still after us! Let's go!" Seto scooped me up in his arms and motioned Mokuba to follow. I didn't even try to get comfortable in his arms. I was frozen stiff._

_After about two minutes of running while holding me bridal-style Seto set me down in an alley. Mokuba clung onto him immediately. _

_"I...I'm sorry." I buried my face in my hands._

_"Yugi, it's ok now. We'll be just fine. Right Mokuba?" Seto said then bent down and asked Mokuba._

_"Yeah, Its gonna be great!" Mokuba turned to me and smiled. I sighed and clung to both of them. _

**[End Flashback]**

I sat up immediately. I was panting and gasping for breath. That same excruciating headache pounded in my head. I felt tears n my cheeks.

"Yugi?" Seto said. I glanced up at him.

* * *

**The end?**

**No, no, no, its definitely not the end. What kind of writer would I be if this was the end?**

**So, please vote on my poll, because it goes down Monday afternoon. I want to thank you again for the wonderful reviews. Thank you!**

**I will tell you that something shocking will probably happen in the next chapter, so be prepared!**

**Please R&R and fav&folow! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The three seconds of life**

**Here is the shocking chapter! I will also have to postpone the story ****_Our Little Aibou_**** because I had it fully typed up, then my computer began to spaz out and closed the window, and the really good first chapter, so I will be rewriting it tomorrow and trying to get it Friday or maybe sooner than that, but probably not tomorrow. I apologize.**

**Anyways, as you can see by the chapter title, it is giving a few clues to what will happen. This chapter will end up being possibly really long, but it is very important to this story, I think. there will be a few flashbacks in this chapter too.**

**also, I couldn't find where I, if I did, put the pairings in any of the other chapters, so if I some how get them wrong, let me know and I will quickly fix them.**

**oh and: Clairedessa: I'm probably going to make it YugixYamixAtem but there may be some twist to the plot after Yugi and the gang gets back from Tokyo. I'm looking forward to it as much as you probably are!**

**I don't own Yugioh! Enjoy!**

* * *

** Yugi's POV**

I starred at Seto as he was kneeling next to me lying still but panting and gasping for breath.

"It was another 'dream' wasn't it?" He asked me. I managed a nod and lied back down. "I'll go get you a wet cloth and some medicine. Don't move!"

He didn't have to tell me twice. I lied there until he got back with a water bottle, a wet rag, medicine and a blanket.

"here, take your medicine and drink. We'll be there in about ten minutes." Seto says and stands up. He takes one step then terns back and smiles to me. I smile back and take my medicine.

We arrived at the airport. Tokyo was much different than Domino. Lights lit the entire street. Every building could be seen for miles. Seto grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's cold, and I don't want you getting sick. You aren't even wearing a jacket." He smirked at me. I didn't bother protesting like I usually did before I had that dream.

We got to hotel and grouped up in Seto's room.

"Ok, so when and where?" Malik asked not even letting anyone else speak.

"I am planning on going to Eli in the morning. She will give us more info on where the guy we are looking for is. She may even be able to tell us who he is." Seto said sitting on the bed.

"Why does Eli get to be the one out doing the dangerous stuff?" Bakura groaned.

"Baka, her job is like a suicide mission! I need you alive!" Ryou slapped the back of Bakura's head.

"Can someone tell me who Eli is? I'm a little... ya know... lost." I said and threw myself on the bed next to Seto.

"Eli is our 'spy' as you could say. She basically goes in and our of different gangs making sure they aren't planning anything too dangerous. Right now she is keeping an eye on someone who we think my link to your past." Seto said and threw a blanket over me. I couldn't help but smirk at that. "Also, everyone needs plenty of sleep, after goind to meet Eli, we will go with her to a practice field where we'll practice shooting."

"What about ammunition?" Malik asked.

"She knows a guy." Seto said and everyone laughed.

After the meeting everyone but Seto, Joey and I left. I had fallen asleep due to my headache. Seto picked me up and set me on the opposite bed. He and Joey would share the other bed and since they were dating already neither of them minded.

_[flashback/dream]_

_I sat up in the middle of the night. where was I?_

_"Seto?" I cried. "Seto, where are you?"_

_"Seto! Seto! blah! I'm so tired of hearing that! Shut the f*** up already!" A man showed himself from the corner of the room._

_"w-who are you?" I asked weakly._

_"I'm here to prove to you one thing. Seto doesn't like you. He hates you! He sent you here so you could be treated for your idiocy! No one ever liked you! That is why your father killed himself. That is why Seto's father burned the house down after realizing how useless and pathetic you are! He just did your mother a favor." Tears filled my eyes. _

_"No, no, you're lying. That... can't be true!"_

_"but it is. And we can fix it. You will still be pathetic and idiotic, but you will at least be useful." _

_"how?"_

_"Yes, all you have to do is join my side."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am the leader of the rare hunters. I will protect you and make you less pathetic. I can make you loved instead of hated. So, what do you say?"_

_I nodded._

_[end of flashback/dream]_

I was sitting up again. Panting, gasping for breath.

"Yugi!" I felt someone cling to me. Seto was holding me in his arms. I began to cry.

"Is it true? You sent me there to rid me of my idiocy?" I asked barely breathing now. I really didn't want to know, but I had to know.

"What?" Joey asked looking as shocked as Seto.

"Yugi, what are you talking about? Sent you where?" Seto asked.

"I don't where! I just want you to answer!" I shouted. _take it back! I can't believe I shouted at him. Why are these dreams or memories ruining me?_

"Forget it!" I pulled away and took my gun out of the drawer. "I need some air!" I dashed out of the room and ran as far as I could.

I turned a corner outside and stopped abruptly. The headache was worse this time. I couldn't even breathe. I guess it isn't over. I fell to my knees unable to even think clearly.

_[flashback]_

_I walked down the hall following the man. He was tall and had a wicked look to him. He turned a corner and led me through a door. Inside was a chair like you would find in the dentist's office._

_"sit." He said. I did what I was told and lied back on the seat. He strapped me down with tight buckles. I began to grow worried. What was happening? Two other men walked in and stood beside him. In one of the hands of the doctor was a large shot filled with a silver-blue liquid. _

_He stood next to me and spoke "Don't worry, it will only hurt... a lot!" He laughed and put the point to my skin. I could fell my body tense and slightly shake at the same time._

_A scream ripped through my entire body. I didn't feel the needle go in, just the fluids rushing around in my body. I felt every memory I ever had run away. I couldn't remember much._

_"Done." I heard the man say. They walked out leaving me all alone to my loud and painful sobs._

_I heard gun shots not far from the doorway. a few seconds later someone came in and began undoing the buckles across my waist, arms, and legs._

_"Yugi, don't worry. It's me. I'm going to get you out of here. Hold on to me ok?" I saw Seto's face as he picked me up and carried me out._

_The very last memory slipped away._

_It was of me and him. I was getting taken from the home. Seto and Mokuba were being held down as I was dragged away to a vehicle. They were both struggling very hard to get away. Seto was shouting my name over and over._

_Seto didn't send me here in the first place._

_[end flashback]_

I was leaning against a wall crying and holding my head. I was no longer myself. I was... ruined.

"OH my God! Yugi, Hold on!"

I looked around me. A large puddle of blood was swarming me. My gun was really far away from me, so I knew I didn't do it. Was I attacked? I then felt the pain.

"Hold on to me, Ok?" I saw Seto's gleaming face covered in tears as he lifted me into his arms.

Seto was crying?

"I'm so sorry...: I whispered before blacking out.

xXx

I woke up in a hospital bed. My entire body hurt. I glanced around and found Seto asleep on the couch.

I groaned and sat up. "Seto..." He stood up immediately and rushed to me. His arms rapped around me.

"Tell me what made you think I would do something like that, please." He said weakly as he pulled away. The tears were still there. I felt like my heart would break right then.

I began to tell him about what I had just remembered.

**Yami's POV**

"Atem! Atemu! Where are you?" I screamed coughing on what could have been ashes or blood. I threw around debris searching for him. I heard a clatter farther over and ran to it. I pulled the person up and saw it was Atem.

"Yami, you're alive?" Tears streaked down both of out faces.

"How did we survive this?" I asked shocked that we were both alive with only a few scratches.

_[flashback]_

_ I clung to Atem as the grenade rolled slowly towards us. We backed up against a wall._

_"Wait, look at this wall..." I felt over the wall and pulled back the wallpaper revealing a secret door. We both rushed through the door followed by a few others. Right behind us the grenade exploded._

_It all happened so fast._

_We were buried beneath piles of debris._

_[end flashback]_

"we need to get out of here and call Kaiba. He owes us big time!" Atem growled.

"No kidding, let's go." I said and slowly made our way from the debris. We didn't even care for the other gangs.

We went straight to the airport so we could meet the others.

**Yugi's POV**

It had been two days since I was shot, and I was back at the hotel. The others hadn't even managed to get a hold of Eli.

"she's probably just busy." I said as I hugged a pillow to my stomach and chest.

"No, You can't just be busy enough every second of the day to not call back for three days straight, Yugi!" Malik snapped. I hugged the pillow tighter.

"Malik!" Seto stood. "Do not yell at Yugi! He was trying to get you to calm down! So cut it out and sit the f*** down!"

"Ooh so scary! what are you going to do, shoot me like you did Yugi?"

"Malik! Stop it!: I shouted dropping the pillow and standing on the bed.

"I didn't shoot Yugi!"

"But you where there before the rest of us and Yugi was nearly dead! It had to have been you!" Seto pulled his gun out ready to shoot him. He raised it at Malik.

I jumped in front of him to stop him. "NO!" The gun fell to the floor. Seto was shaking. "Seto?" I asked. He pulled me against his chest.

"Don't even do that again!" He said into my hair. I could feel his shoulders tremble meaning he was crying. I pulled away slowly and wiped his tears with my sleeve.

"I knew you wouldn't so that's why I did. I would have pulled my gun out, but I one, don't have it, and two, would never do that." I tried to tease but that only made him hug me again.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba, but I just needed to let off steam. I didn't mean to say that..." Malik said.

"It's fine. JUst don't or I may actually kill you." Seto said and sat on the bed. I did the same and hugged the pillow again.

***knock knock***

"I'll-"

"No, I'll get it." Seto cut me off and rushed to the door. "Come on it. Guys Yami and Atem are here!" Yami and Atem walked in and glared at Seto.

"Why do you two look like crap?" Malik said still annoyed.

"Because we were just bombed with a f***ing grenade by f***ing rare hunters!" Atem shouted. I tensed immediately. I balled my fists so tight my knuckles were white. Seto caught on and sat next me.

"Sorry, I didn't know that the rare hunter would have possession of grenades, you idiots!" Seto growled at then.

"I think I'm gonna go to our room, I'm not feeling well right now." I cut in and began to get up but Seto quickly picked me up bridal style and carried me to the door.

"Why are you carrying me?" I asked whining.

"Because you said you didn't feel well, I don't want you to go alone, and I need to talk to you." He said and turned to Malik. "Feel free to yell at them to let off steam."

xXx

Another day passed and we finally managed to get Eli to meet us at the Hotel. I still wasn't feeling my best, so I was asleep in the other room while everyone else was talking to her.

**Normal POV**(third person POV)

"I was busy with tracking that guy ok! Geeze, get off my case!" She whined as she slumped her shoulders.

"Who's the guy you were tracking? What's he got to do with Yugi?" Yami asked.

"His name is Dawson Clamor. He apparently was one of the scientists there during the experiment. He is now the current scientist giving the shots to different kids Yugi's age, but they are keeping them locked up after the experiment. It seems to me that they are planning to start an army. I think it may be a terrorist attack."

"What!" everyone shouted.

"Yeah, they are after Yugi, because they gave him something that keeps the liquid thinning in his blood. They can't figure out what they gave him, so that is why the Rare Hunters are after him. If they can give the others that, then they will have an unbeatable army. As what they say, Yugi can't be killed. He can only die by 'old age'."

"No way..." Malik said.

"Yugi needs to be protected no matter what. If they gen a hold of Yugi, we could have a serious problem."

"AHHH!"

"Yugi!" Everyone shouted and ran to the hall. the door was wide open and the window inside was shattered. Seto began to shake with furry again.

"I am going to kill every last Rare Hunte alive!" Seto said through clenched teeth. He walked in and saw a note on the bed.

_dear Silver Fox,_

_I have your precious Yugi. Come and see how tough we really are._

_I will be waiting for you at the north tower in the center of Tokyo._

_Come by three o' clock or we use Yugi for Our own good._

_I hope to see you soon, Kaiba boy. _

_sincerely, Rare Hunters_

Seto shouted and tore the paper in half. "I'm supposed to protect Yugi, not get him killed! What time is it?"

"Um, its one o' clock." Ryou said nervously.

"Get your guns, and plenty of ammunition, because when I am done with those flea bags, they are going to be just like Swiss cheese!" Seto ran out to the other room.

"Even at a time like this he can still make a pretty funny joke." Marik said laughing.

xXx

**Yugi's POV**

"I don't get it. You have my blood, so let me go! I don't have my gun with me!" I said trying to get free of the ropes around my wrists. The door opened at the far corner of the buildinga and my gang walked out.

"Seto!" I said cheerfully. "Glad you could make it, mind killing the jerks for me?"

"My pleasure." Seto said and cracked his knuckles. I could hear Tea squeal with excitement. Everyone readied their guns.

"Let Yugi go!" Atem shouted.

"Sure." The man said and cut the ropes around my wrists. "We have what we want."

"No, no, no, no, no! Youy should not have said that, Atem!" I said Yelping as he inched towards the side of the building.

"Yugi!" everyone shouted.

"I'll make a deal. drop you guns and I'll let Yugi go." The man chuckled.

"Do not drop your guns, He's tricking you!" I said yelping again when I felt him lessen his grip. "Ok, ok, ok, I'll stop!"

"Close your eyes Yugi!" Seto said. I did exactly that. I heard a few gun shots. then opened them again. I was still standing!

"You... Shouln't have... done that!" The man said. He pressed his hand against my back and pushed.

"No!" I said forcing myself to turn around and grabbed the edge of the building before falling off completely.

"You really are hard to get rid of." The man said finally toppling over the edge. I squealed and tried to pull myself up. My gun shot wound was not helping. The man geabbed my leg making me loose my grip with one hand. I yelped again.

"Yugi!" Seto said running to grab my hand. It was too late. I had already slipped.

* * *

**You guys must really hate me now.**

**Yeah, I can already see it. You guys are going to start a mob just because of this.**

**But, it was shocking right?**

**Anyways, I loved all of your reviews, and thank you so much for your amazing votes on the poll! You guys are the best.**

**My other stories, not Our Little Aibou, will be updated tomorrow, so I hope you enjoy that too!**

**OK, so please, as always, R&R and fav&follow! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10: Hanging on the edge**

**You guys didn't try to kill me! I love you all for being so patient with me, that I will try to update tomorrow too.**

**I will also try to update Ghostly ever After today, but I'm not promising anything.**

**I will say that a couple of you guys mad me smile. I really do appreciate you guys expressing yourselves in the reviews. (soory got kinda cheesy:p)**

**Oh, and TPOV means third point of view(third person)**

**Anyways, I don't own Yugioh enjoy!**

* * *

**TPOV**

Seto had leaned over the edge starring down. He could see Yugi's small petite figure falling down to the ground. Hopw was lost. There was no way he could save him, or him surviving.

Yugi and the man were falling from a height so high it couldn't even be guessed.

In the corner of Seto's eye, he saw a black and gold wave colour. Two young girls pushed their heads out of a window and grabbed onto Yugi just in time. Yugi hung from his jacket collar and sleeves on the two girls hands. They slowly pulled him in and lied him on the floor.

Everyone raced to the floor with the tow young girls checking Yugi over for cuts, scraps, bruises or any other type of injury.

One girl, the oldest, was Scarlett. She had black hair and crimson highlights, and wore a black leather tanktop and shorts with boots. She was a member of the Black Dragons. Next to her was her younger twin sister, Rina, who has golden hair with crimson highlights. She wore black knee high boots tucked neatly under her black jeans and a silvery white t-shirt with a simple black fox head pattern on the front. She was a member of the Silver Foxes.

"Yugi will be fine," Rina spoke smiling. She was easy going and shy, but strangely dangerous as a demon.

"But I suggest you don't bring this up again." scarlett finished for Rina. She had a soft smile, she was know to be like her sister; easy going and demonically dangerous, Except she wasn't shy.

"Why does Yugi always seem to get into so much trouble?" Atem asked shaking his head.

"You two... Take Yugi home. I... can't have him getting hurt anymore." Seto said turning to Yami and Atem.

"well, I guess if you say so..." Atem replied smiling sinisterly.

"No funny business, got it!"

"Yessir!" Yami and Atem replied.

**Seto's POV**

"Why have Yami and Atem look over Yugi?" Malik asked.

"Because, the rare hunters are here and we can't risk Yugi getting killed over this." I replied forcefully.

"Yeah, but Yugi can't die remember."

"We don't know that for sure!"

"Whoah! I don't need a lecture! Maybe we should just take up that offer. Ya know that offer we got a year ago..."

"NO! I will never do such things to Yugi!"

"But, if we did, Yugi would never kow about this, we could stop searching, and we could end this whole fiasco as the Silver Foxes right now..."

I was silent. Maybe he was right. Maybe we should take up that offer.

"What offer?" a familiar voice echoed. I stiffened. I hated that Yugi and Yami sounded the same. Luckily Atem had a deeper voice. I turned and sighed.

"Yami," I said.

"What offer?" He repeated.

"Well, we-um- got an offer a year ago to take Yugi somewhere where certain people could help us... make him forget everything. They told us they could take away his old memories that had to do with being an assiassin."

"And you didn't accept for a whole year?"

"Yeah.. but I don't plan on ever accepting."

"Good... Atem is planning to stay here to help. I am going with Yugi back to Domino."

"No, don't go back to Domino if you are going alone. Go to France. We had planned of sending Yugi there anyways. This way, he'll get to go to the pre-college he wanted to go to."

"Alright. I'll text you when we get there."

"Good..." I watch as the door quietly closes behind him. "Alright let's get to work."

"I still can't believe you did this to Yugi." Joey said growling at me.

"I already told you I had this planned for months. Yugi was in good hands. Now Yami and Atem thing the rare hunters did this and we can stay focused with our real target." I rolled out a long piece of paper. On it was a list of names we planned to kill in the next month. There was also a short section for our plans. Half of the names were crossed out with red lines.

**Yugi's POV**

_**[Two months later]**_

I was working diligently on my report for my language coarse. I scribbled a few things down then ate another chip.

"Hey yami, I'm out of chips hand me another bag?" I called pouring the crumbs into my mouth.

"This is your third bag. Do you always eat when you are working?" He asked handing me the unopened bag.

"Yes! It's how I stay focused!"

"well, do you need help?"

"Actually yeah. What is 'government' in French?"

"Govern...ment?"

"uhuh,"

"I think its gouvernement."

"Spelling?"

"I don't know! look it up!"

"You offered your help!"

"Alright, I'm going out for a bit. Good luck!" Yami dashed out the door quickly leaving me alone.

I opened up my laptop and scrolled through my emails. I stopped at one.

_Subject: You're in danger..._

I clicked open on the files and read the email.

_Dear Yugi,_

_You may not trust me now, but I swear that all of this is true. Kaiba set up that attack on you. He purposely had someone throw you from the building. I have proof of a written document that has his plans for the attack. It is in the attachment. I know that a warning won't do much now but I do need to tall you this. Kaiba and the others received an offer about a year ago asking for them to send you to the scientists who first experimented on you. They said they could take out the radioactive Iodine in your blood. If they do, you will forget every memory since the day you became what you are. I will send you more when I can._

_- Silver Dragon_

Silver Dragon? I clicked on the attachment. My heart sunk. It was true. The plans were right there.

The door slammed behind me. I closed the laptop instantly and scribbled a few things down on a separate page.

"Hey, what was that about?" Yami asked walking to the back on my chair.

"W-what d-do y-you mean?" I asked trying to hid the fact I was shocked to the bone.

"S-stop s-stuttering!"

"Sorry," I see Yami's eyes run over the computer. Before I can stop him, he snatches it away and begins to read the email.

"No! Don't read it!" I whined.

"The B****! I'm gonna kill him!" Yami shouted setting the computer down.

"Don't be too mad. I-i'm sure there is a reasonable explaination..."

"Don't tell me not to be mad, Yugi! Atem and I love you. We can't let some idiot do these things to you! Do you have any idea what Atem would do if he read this? He would tear the dorm apart!"

"Yami, I- wait Atem and you what?"

"Um- well- you see I-" Yami was blushing harder than I think I ever have. "Baka..." I pushed him onto the couch on his back. My body pressed against his. His eyes were wide.

"Yugi..." He pushed up against me while pulling me down at the same time. Our lips touched with such passion that could never be explained.

He parted my lips with his tongue. A moan escaped both our throats as we deeply enjoyed every single moment.

"This... is for... Atem too." Yami said and continued on with the kiss forcing my lungs to scream. He finally let go when his lungs did the same.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. I will be up all night working on the other ones, so they be updated pretty late at night.**

**I actually may just update one tonight and only type out the others. Either way, another story will be updated!**

**As always, please R&R and fav&follow! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The dead graduate**

**Chapter 10! yay! I'm so happy, that I'm going to put some fluff into this. I am also planning to do something so bad that you guys may kill me for later on.**

**So, until the day you guys kill me and I actually do own Yugioh(Which I don't and never will) please enjoy!**

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

I paced back and forth. I was graduating in two weeks and I have a B in one of my classes. I needed to pull it up! I sat down at my laptop and opened it. I scrolled through the emails.

Spam, spam, spam, coupon, spam, Silver Dragon, spam.

I went back to the last one and opened it.

Dear Yugi,

Don't graduate. You're going to die if you do. I suggest keeping your gun on you at all times, and don't leave the dorm alone. Don't stay at the dorm alone. If you are alone know, call Yami. Now! I know that these emails may not make sense but you must understand but I'm only protecting you. You are more to me than you think. and I the same. I trust that you listen to my words and do as I say, Yugi. I hope to see you again soon.

-Silver Dragon.

I dug out my phone and told Yami to come quickly, but that there wasn't anything wrong.

"Yugi! What is it?" I heard Yami shout.

"read this." He did as I said and got tense again. "Ok, what now?"

"don't look at me, Yugi. I don't have a clue what to say. This guy is weird but helpful, I guess. Weren't you supposed to go to school today, but then you got a unanimous text from this guy telling you not to go?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"So, there was a shooting there today. A lot of the students died or are dying in the hospital."

"No way... I'm emailing this guy. I have to know who he is." Yami nodded and pulled a chair up next to me and sat down. I opened up a quick chat box on the email and began to type.

Who are you?

After two minutes of waiting he replied.

Didn't I tell you? I'm more important to you than you think.

That doesn't answer the question...

You have much to learn.

Then teach me.

"Yugi, do you really want this guy teaching you?" Yami protested. I nodded and waited for his reply.

You must really trust me to ask that much.

Then tell me who you are if you think I really trust you so much.

That, my boy, doesn't fit your knowledge.

My boy?

Yugi, I need you to at least know this if you have come this far as to contact me. I am the greatest assassin alive. I am why people made you what you are. People wanted to kill me because I was so dangerous, so they made what is in you to stop me.

No that can't be.

I have to depart from this. Good luck, Yugi. Be safe.

"No, this can't possibly be it. I need more than that!" I shouted.

"yugi, let's tell Kiaba. He can track this guy." Yami said softly.

"No, I don't trust him right now. I know how to hack." I rolled my eyes and began working.

"You do?" I nodded and put on some energy-booster music.

xXx

It had been two weeks later, and I'm almost done with the hacking and finding where this guy is. The problem is; he keeps moving.

"It's like he knows I'm trying to hack him." I said annoyed.

"Come on, you have to get ready." Yami said waving a tux around.

"I'm not going."

"Why?"

"Silver Dragon said not to."

"Baka, don't listen to a computer. You have to graduate."

"I'm. Not. Going."

"Do I have dress you?"

He ended up doing that. I was completely dressed and grumbling by the time he was done. I had tucked my gun into an inside pocket in my jacket. We walked out the door hand in hand.

At the Graduation, Yami and I stood at a far wall watching all the young couples dance, kiss, laugh, kiss and take pictures. I smiled as one couple passed by laughing and hugging each other. Yami pulled at my arm and pulled me around a corner.

"I have a surprise." Yami smiled.

"Hmm?" I hummed as I continued to watch the other graduates.

"Yugi,"

"What?"

"Look at me, not them!"

"Jealous?"

"Uragh, no! Ok, so Atem is coming over. I said that you told me that you wished he was here, so he's coming."

"when did I say that?"

"Heh, the other night while you were half asleep still hacking into that guy's computer."

"Awe, you got the worse side of me. I'm always honest when I'm really deprived of sleep! Oops..."

"Really?" Yami smiled wildly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor.

xXx

It was after all the graduates danced until they were exhausted. Yami and I were sitting at a table when someone walked up to us.

"Is this seat taken?" Yami's eyes lit up as he jumped up and hugged Atem. Atem hugged back. Now I was getting jealous. Atem pulled me from my seat then sat me on his lap.

"Why would I forget about you?" Atem pecked me on the cheek making me blush. _Bring Bring!_

_"_Hmm? Oh, that's mine. 'Cuse me!" I said and took off around a corner.

_"Yugi!"_

_"W'who is this?"_

_"I told you not to go to that graduation!"_

_"I tried not to, but Yami-"_

_"I know, I know. Yugi, you have to leave right now. The Rare hunters are there. Don't let them find you!"_

_"Hmm, alright. What about you. Don't tell me you aren't here. How would you know I'm here?"_

_"I am here, but I'll be fine. Go!" _

I hung up and ran around the corner. Atem and Yami were not at the table anymore. I had to find them! I searched the dance floor, the concessions. I searched and searched, but I couldn't find them anywhere. I glanced to the balcony of the top floor, and saw three rare hunters running to the stairs to get to me. I looked back and saw Atem and Yami coming from one of the halls. They saw me and smiled. They smiles quickly faded as they saw my worried look. I reached into my pocket in my tuxedo jacket and pulled out my gun. I raised it to the rare hunters not far from me. I heard a scream, then a single gun shot.

_Bang!_

A hot feeling filled at my chest. I saw the blood pool out and cover my shirt. I glanced to the rare hunter that was dead on the floor. I glanced at Atem and Yami who were pushing through the crowed to get to me. I slowly turned and starred at the figure behind me.

"I'm sorry, Yugi, but you knew too much of my existence. You and Silver Dragon know too much."

"Yugi!" Arms wrapped around me and pulled me against the chest. "Yugi, you are so very strong. I need you to keep it that way for a little longer. I'm Silver Dragon. I'm going to protect you, I promise." His smile was soft. He looked familiar, but I didn't know him. My last breath drew close as I quietly let him hold me.

I could hear Yami and Atem panicking, but It quickly disappeared, along with the bright light.

xXx

I slowly opened my eyes. The roof and walls around me were grey. I slowly sat up and saw the same man from that night; Silver Dragon.

"You're awake, good." He stood up and handed me a pair of clothes. "Yami and Atem are back in Tokyo. They know not to tell Kaiba."

"How and I still alive? I got shot in the heart?" I asked slipping the clean shirt on.

"Yes, but I am an expert with all of that."

"Ok, what do I call you? Silver? Dragon?"

"Heh, no. I want you to call my Silver Dragon until I tell you my name."

"well, alright." I nodded and slowly stood up to put on the pair of jeans he gave me. I stumbled back onto the bad and sighed. "Hey, my gun..."

"Here." He took a gun off the high shelf and handed it to me. "I'll trust that you won't shoot me with it." He winked and left.

"Hey wait! Darn..." I sat back and scrolled threw my phone. I had five missed calls from Yami and Atem, ten texts from them, and two texts from Seto saying he was coming over to pick me up... yesterday!

I scrambled to the door, and pulled on the door knob. I banged on the door.

"Hey, I'm coming! What?" He asked opening the door.

"Why did you lock me in?" I asked tapping my foot on the floor.

"Because I have to go somewhere, and I don't want you ditching. It's far too dangerous right this second."

"Ok, well, Seto is coming yesterday to pick me up! I have to go."

"No, I don't trust you with him, not after what he's done to trick everyone."

"You don't get it! Seto always has a really good reason for what he does!"

"Fine, I'll take you when I get back." He closed the door and locked it. I banged on it a few times before flopping on the bed. I pulled out my phone and texted Seto.

_Hey, Seto._

_Yugi, where are you?_

_Busy_

_For an entire day and night and morning?_

_I'm just been busy_

_Why did Yami and Atem come back but you didn't?_

_So many questions..._

_Yugi, answer my questions. You've never avoided me like this._

_I need to talk to you. Call me. It's about Silver Dragon._

_You know who Silver Dragon is?_

_Just Call me. I'll explain everything then._

* * *

**So? I kinda like this chapter, but ya know, I need your opinions.**

**Again, I'm taking questions, ****_requests_****, comments, or criticism. I love to get questions, requests,- I love it all!**

**Please R&R and Fav&follow! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Rare Traitors**

**Heylow! I'm updating again, Yay! I am planning on updating one story a day.**

**So, a lot of people are talking about Silver Dragon, and are saying how much you like him and want to know more about him, so here it is. You are going to lean most of Silver Dragon. By the way, he is my OC, because someone asked about that.**

**_Shadows of the Midnight Wolf_****: I found your description of Caitlen, so, she will absolutely show up in the next chapter. I promise!**

**anyways, I don't own Yugioh, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

I sat around on the bed talking to Seto on the phone.

"So, mysterious emails led to you getting kidnapped by this guy?" He asked.

"No, he's helping me, sorta. He's only locking me down here so I don't run off with such a bad wound as this." I said.

"Do you know his real name?"

"no, so how do you know about Silver Dragon?"

"uh, long story."

"Right... Is it true that you set the whole thing up like that email said?"

"Um, well, yeah, but-"

"I'm guessing that it was only to confuse the Rare hunters so they would back off for a while?"

"You know me too well... You aren't mad right?"

"I'll bee honest, I wasn't thrilled to hear it, but I like it when my gang has guts." I heard a door slam and jumped. "He's here. Got to go." I clicked off the phone and hid it under my pillow. I heard the door unlock and saw Silver Dragon walk in.

"Don't even talk. I know you were talking to Kaiba." He said with a scowl.

"How-" I began.

"Get up!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me onto my feet. He dragged me out the door and up a set of stairs. He threw me onto a couch and sat down across from me. "What did you tell him?"

"Everything..." I spoke shyly.

"Yugi, how could you? I could be killed for this!" He stood and shouted.

"Sorry, I'll make sure he doesn't but-"

"You can't honestly expect him not to kill me. I work with the Rare Hunters. Your gang is exterminating all the Rare Hunters."

"You... work... with the... Rare Hunters?" I swallowed hard.

"Yes- no- I mean, another member and I are a part of the gang while we are trying to figure out how to stop them from the center of the gang."

"so, you are against the Rare Hunters?"

"Yes, a girl named Catherine and I are both working on that. we know what they do is bad, so we are trying to put an end to it."

"Catherine... Why does that name sound familiar?"

"you've met her before. You just don't remember." A knock at the front door made me jump. He laughed and spoke. "Speak of the devil. Oh, Catherine is like you, she's a devil with the weapons." He walked over and opened the door. A young lady about the age of fourteen walked in.

"Yugi Muto, pleasure to meet you!" She smiled. She had auburn red hair and bright neon-blue eyes. She wore a dark grey t-shirt with rainbow owl on front that had three quarter sleeves. A brown leather jacket covered over the shirt. She had on dark blue skinny jeans, and bright green converse. On her wrist was a black and blue spiral bracelet. Around her neck was a lock-shaped locket, and over her shoulder was a quiver full of arrows and a bow. He bow was dark brown. On each end was a sapphire coloured jewel. She was about "4'9".

"Catherine?" I asked standing up to face her.

"Oui! I am Catherine Yuri Demetrio; at your service!" I smiled at her happy-go-lucky attitude. "Nero*, I have more information from the X-terminator."

_*I pronounce it neh-row not Nee-row, but you can pronounce it how you like.*_

"Nero? So that's your name?" I smiled and turned to Silver Dragon.

"Nice one, Cat. Yeah, my name is Nero Zain Ortega. Don't you dare call me Nero, or I will kill you!" He snapped.

"Why?"

"Only Catherine can call me that. You have to either call me Zain or Silver Dragon." I nodded and smiled. He pulled Catherine aside and they started talking too quiet for me to hear. I now had a perfect amount of time to fully take in his features.

He had silverish white hair that covers slightly over his right eye. His eyes were a deep forest green. He wore a crisp red t-shirt with a black leather jacket. He also had on black skinny jeans and red converse. Around his waist was a gun holster. I could tell his gun was a coal black colour with lines painted in red across it. He looked about fifteen, and was around "5'3".

He looked over at me and pointed to the door he led me through.

"You want me to go back in there?" I asked in a 'I-don't-think-so' tone.

"Go!" He snapped. He demeanor definitely changed since this morning. I stomped back into the room and lied down on the bed.

xXx

It was the next day. I had heard a lot of rummaging above my head on the floor above, but I didn't dare try to open that door. I heard a few gun shot then immediately jumped up. I pulled out my gun and slowly inched towards the door. I pulled it open easily. _Not locked? _I trailed up the steps and opened the next door with ease. I stood in the living room. On the floor was someone, but I couldn't tell who. I knew it wasn't Catherine nor N-Zain becaue of the hair colour. I rolled the person over to see it was just a member of the Rare Hunters. I walked further to see Zain and Catherine searching rooms.

"Go downstairs right now!" Zain threw out at me.

"No, I'm helping you!" I shouted back.

"Baka, even I know it's not safe right now." Catherine shouted and went into a room. We heard a shout and a single gun shot. Zain and I ran in to see Catherine putting away a gun. "I'm not a fan of using this thing!"

"See, you need my help. She won't even use her gun." I explained.

"I have a bow!" She retaliated. I rolled my eyes and ignored her. The front door burst open and seven or eight people ran in. Seto was in front of them all.

"Yugi!" Seto came to my side. "Move out of the way, Yugi." He raised his gun to Zain.

"Wait! I know he may sound like a bad person, but he's actually a really good guy. He saved my life and he's trying to end the reign of the Rare Hunters with Catherine!" I shouted. Seto moved his gun down and stared at Zain.

"Nero Ortega, pleasure..." zain stuck out his hand.

"Seto Kaiba, likewise." Seto stuck out his hand and shook Zain's. "so, Ortega, why did you save Yugi?"

"His hyde is more important than any other person on the earth right now. If the wrong person gets a hold of him, we are all dead."

"Nero, now is not the time to socialize. We must flee before more come." Catherine spoke softly.

"Right. Kaiba, this is Catherine Demetrio. She is... similar to Yugi. But she is right we must run, hundreds of Rare Hunters discovered I had Yugi healing here and they are all coming." Seto nodded and led us out to the vehicles in the front yard. I chose to ride with Nero and Catherine so I could get more information out of them. I didn't succeed.

xXx

"Are you asking me to quit my job to join a bunch of foxes?" Zain shouted.

"well, yes..." Seto said calmly.

"You're insane! I have thing to finish before I get involved with the people who killed some of my rebellion clan!"

"Nero, please..." Catherine said and touched his arm.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He sat back down and took a deep breath.

"Why not just join the Silver foxes in our Spy Field?" I suggested. "That way you can keep doing what you're doing, and you can tell us what to do and what not to do, so we can stop messing things up for you?"

"I- well, whatever..." Zain said coldly.

"Nero, be nice. I think it's a great idea." Catherine smiled and hands me her number. "You need to stay in contact with us, so here." I take the number and put it into my phone. I then hand it to Seto who does the same.

"Can we go?" Zain asked tapping his foot on the ground.

"Yes, let's go, Zero." Catherine says and waves goodbye.

"Did she say zero?" Seto asked finally eating some of his food on the table.

"Yeah..." I continue to play with my food, but don't eat it.

"Hey, why haven't you eaten anything?"

"huh? Oh, I dunno. I guess I'm not hungry."

"ok, so I figured out some stuff about those two. Apparently, Ortega used to live in an extremely rich family, until he ran away from his home and joined the Rare Hunters, and was disowned. Catherine was abandoned when she was three by her parents and grew up on her own on the streets at a young age. She had been injected with the same stuff you had been injected with, so she managed to live by just eating lightly. Three years after she was abandoned, a man named Edward adopted her and introduced her to Nero a year before he was disowned. He asked her to come with him, and she did. That is how they ended up as Rare Hunters."

"why do you always search people like that?" He shrugged his shoulders when I asked. I rolled my eyes and got up to throw away my now cold food.

* * *

**So, what did you think? **

**For those who read my other story A Cat for a demon, did you catch my input about Catherine and Edward? I had originally planned it that way^ but it worked out so perfectly for A Cat for a Demon, so I did it in that too.**

**As always, requests, comments, questions, and critism is accepted.**

**Please, R&R and Fav&follow. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Chasing Cars**

**Hey, I have a few things to say...**

**1) I have come up with this new idea, with the help of a fellow genius named ****_Cruly Fries_****, to make all of the titles song titles. So this one is kinda lame, but good. The song is from Snow Patrol. It's a really good song. **

**2) For those who read this and Ghostly Ever After, I am soooo very sorry that it is taking so long to update. I am so lost with it, and I'm busy with these others. I'm up for advice to make it... longer. It will probably only end up being 10-12 chapters if I keep going the way I'm going. **

**3) Thank you to my fellow reviewers, I am so close to getting to my 100 reviews!(not really, only 28... *sobs*) But again, THANK YOU!**

**4) I don't own yugioh, or Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol! Enjoy the chapter(and the song for those who listen)!**

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

"Yami, please, now is not the time!"

Yami continued to try to get me away from the files sitting on the desk. He traced a finger on my neck making me shiver. When that didn't work, he nipped at my ear. Atem grumbled and groaned on the bed. I could tell he was jealous.

"STOP IT!" I slapped his hand away. "I HAVE TO WORK!"

"You don't need to shout!" Yami pouted.

I brushed a few bangs out of my face and continued to read. I could hear Yami and Atem 'enjoying themselves' in the corner of the room on the bed.

"Don't bother with that crap. I'm not going to come over there and just put down all of this work!" I whispered.

It had been a few months. Yami, Atem and I had been dating that whole month. Yami was the more outgoing one but less aggressive(obviously outgoing), while Atem was much more aggressive, but he's to shy to be outgoing like Yami. I guess that's what made us so good together; we all have different personalities, but the same dreams.

As I starred off into space, someone secretly, but quickly, lifted me out of the chair and threw me on the bed.

"OW! What the f***k, Yami?" I shouted.

"First, do I look like Yami? Second, don't answer that because I know the answer, and third, your language has become much more crude over the months." Atem crawled over me.

"Please, it's your fault...falts... Don't you f***ing laugh!" I tried to figure out the right word while the idiots laughed at me.

"How... how is it... our faults?" Atem asked holding back his laughter. Yami was the same.

"GET OFF ME! I have to go finish those files!" I rolled off the bed and continued to read the files while leaning against the wall.

"Do you need glasses?" Yami asked after a short silence.

"What?" I looked up.

"You're squinting. You look like a Chinese person..." Atem and Yami began laughing again.

"I don't need bloody glasses! I'm just fine. I going to read in the living room." I stomped out the room.

xXx

"Atem is right, ya know. Your language has gotten more... colourful." Joey teased.

"Joey, I'm trying to read these files." I whined.

"What are they for?"

"They're for the stuff. What was it called?" I flipped through pages searching for the name they gave that stuff.

"Wasn't it like mercury and carbon?"

"Yeah! They said it was carbonic mercury fluid or something"

"Haha, carbonic..."

"It's a real word, you mutt!" I heard Seto say from the doorway. "So why are you reading about it?"

"Well, I wanted to know what is in it and what it does. Nero gave this to me." I said flipping through pages.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME NERO!" Zain walked around Seto and pinned me to the couch.

"Sorry?" I laughed nervously.

"Don't. Do it. Again..." He walked away.

"So, why are you here anyways?"

"I'm here on business terms-"

"He's here to join the Silver Foxes." Seto cut in.

"Aw, why not join the Black Dragons?" I heard Yami pout from the top of the stairs.

"There's too many people!" Zain whined and stomped into the kitchen.

"Drama queen!" Yami whispered and descended the steps.

"Holy shit!" I shouted. "oops, that was loud..." I chuckled.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked me and sat beside me.

"This stuff has dry mercury in it..."

"That's bad?"

"Well, right now it's not, because it's still in liquid form. It says that it is slowly drying up. It'll clot my blood; not only that but it's slowly poisoning me too..."

"How do we keep it from drying and clotting?" Yami asked and sat on the other side of me.

"No clue, but even if we did stop it, it would eventually kill me because mercury is poisonous."

"But Eli said that you could only die by age..."

"Technically, it would be considered age, because my blood would be thinning from the poison just like blood thins from aging."

"How long do you thing it would be before...then?"

"Years, probably twenty."

"know it all..." Seto grumbled.

"I'm sorry that I decided to learn about 'medical actions' while I was in pre-college!" I did air quotes when I said medical actions.

"Shut up..." I grinned and continued reading.

xXx

We all sat on the roofs of different buildings. Over the walkie talkies, Malik and Marik played a word game.

**Stop playing that infernal game! You're going to make us get caught you idiots! **

Seto screeched over the other end of the walkie talkie. Zain, Yami, Marik and I were paired up on one roof. Seto, Joey, Duke and Ryou were paired up on another. Malik, Tristan, Bakura and Atem were paired up on another. We don't know the lucky group was to get Tea, but we were glad it wasn't us.

In the distance I saw a figure exit the building.

**Hey, Seto, I got something over here at the west wing. What's our order? **I asked. I had let Seto be in charge again with this mission.

**Don't move! I repeat don't move from you're position I am sending over two reinforcements for back up wait until they arrive for my next order. **He replied.

**Screw this! I'm going in without you. Peace! **Malik said and jumped down to the ally way.

"Wait, Malik! Our orders were clear! Shit!" I jumped down after him and followed.

**Crap, Kaiba, Malik ran in and Yugi followed. What now? **Yami called in on the talkie.

**Abort stations! This goes for all members! Follow Yugi and Malik!** Seto shouted into the talkie and everyone did as he said. They met at the front gates. I was waiting for them there.

"What are you still doing here?" Seto asked me.

"I'm not disobeying an order, but that still doesn't change anything. Malik went in there without any help. This is our most dangerous mission. We need to go in now!" I demanded. Seto smiled at me.

"Welcome back Yugi."

"Huh?"

"You've been different every day up until today. You deserve to be leader again." He got on one knee and everyone around me did the same "What are my king's orders?" I was speechless. Everyone was bowed down to me? Even Zain had bowed. I was blushing.

"This is my order; we will complete this mission and keep everyone alive. No one shall turn back nor bow to anyone else. Remember this, we have a dark demeanor!"

"Yes Sir!" Everyone shouted and we entered the secret base.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Sorta... In the next chapter, you'll find out where they are.**

**Don't you just love how strong Yugi's become? I do! It's so sweet!**

**Ok, so some of you know the drill, but I'll say it anways. Comments, requests, questions, and criticism is accepted. PM me or leave it in the review.**

**Don't forget to R&R and fav/follow! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Infinity( Usura & Datura)**

**A/N ^ I suggest the nightcore version cause it's way better. If you don't know what nightcore is... that's offensive... I'm sure many of you know I'm a major geek, so that's how I know all these weird songs. :p**

**Anyways, I'm excited for this chapter! I can't wait, and apparently you guys can't either! **

**So, lets go already! I don't own Yugioh! Enjoy!**

* * *

**TPOV**

The group slowly made their way inside. The smell of burning word and flesh reached across their noses.

"Malik..." Marik whispered.

"We'll get him back. Don't worry, Malik." Joey smiled.

"Yeah, I hope..."

"Let's go, we need to hurry!" Yugi said from the front of the group. They turned a few corners before another group of men stood before them with their guns raised.

"Yugi Muto, we will return Malik Ishtar to you if you surrender and come with us!" One of the men shouted.

"Bull! I'm not handing Yugi over!" Yami shouted and began shooting.

"Yami!" everyone shouted but quickly helped. After they had killed everyone in front of them Seto turned to Yami.

"What the fuck were you thinking?"

"It was taking to long..."

"You are such an idiot. One of us could have been killed."

"Yugi, your arm is bleeding!"

"huh? Oh, it's just a graze, I'll be fine." Everyone nodded and continued on. More and more corners appeared.

"We're getting nowhere! We're just going in circles!" Marik shouted.

"Marik, look ahead..." Yami whispered. Up ahead, Malik was in chains and a man with three guards were dragging him on the floor.

"Oh my ra, is he-" "MALIK!" Marik cut Bakura off and shouted; running towards the guards.

"Great, let's go!" Yugi shouted and ran behind Marik. Gun shots echoed through the halls. Some got minor grazes, but no one was severely hurt. There was only the man left, and everyone stopped. He hadn't pulled out a gun since the fight broke out. The group lowered their guns while Marik ran to Malik's side. He was only unconscious.

"Yugi boy, it's a treat to see you here in my secret base. The Rare Hunters' secret base. what have you come here for?" The man asked. He had long white hair, bangs that covered over one eye, and a wicked smile. He had on a red suit.

"I can for information on the carbonic mercury." Yugi smirked when the man's face ran pale. "You can do that right, Pegasus?"

"I think I can arrange something..." He snapped his fingers and guards sounded them; knocking the guns from their hands.

'Yugi, run!" Seto shouted.

"I can't leave my gang behind." Yugi spoke sadly and raised up his hands in surrender.

"no, Yugi..." Joey whispered.

"Good boy, Yugi. Take him to his 'place'. Take the rest to the cellars." Pegasus ordered.

"Yes sir!" the guards saluted and dragged the gang in their separate ways.

xXx

Yugi was now tied down in a metal chair. Each of feet was tied to a separate leg of the chair; same for his arms but on the arm-rests. He stuggled for a moment, but felt a blade to his throat and stopped.

"So, Yugi. You surrender?" Pegasus asked.

"You wish!" Yugi spat.

"Tsk, to bad. Either way. We already have a blood sample from you, Yugi. We've got what we wanted."

"... Don't kill them,"

"Hmm?"

"Don't kill my gang. I won't try to resist you when you kill me if you let them go, but you have to let them go before you kill me, and I have to watch."

"I like a deal when I can get one. Alright deal."

"Oh, and you should let them see me first. otherwise they will try to come back and kill you. I will have to give them the order not to attack or turn back for me."

"very well, it's done. I will have them released under your orders." Pegasus reached down and un did Yugi's ties to the chair. Pegasus then put handcuffs around his wrists. "Oi, let's go, Yugi boy."

They walked through many halls and down many steps before getting to the cellars.

"Yugi!" Joey shouted and ran up to the bars.

"I have been asked to let you free, and I quickly agreed." Pegasus smirked.

"What did you trade him? What did you give him Yugi?" Seto ran to the bars as well; like everyone else had.

"I want you to go home. I want you to return as leader, Seto. You must not try to come save me. It's no use anyways. They won't give your weapons back. They will probably keep them or give them back through mail or something." Yugi whispered showing no emotion while starring at the ground.

Two guards quickly came and let everyone out. They stepped out immediately and began following the guards to the way out.

"WAIT!" Seto shouted and ran to Yugi. His arms flew around his step brother. "I guess I'm not the brother I should have been. I'm sorry, Yugi. Whatever they're going to do to you, you took it so people could live. We're really proud of you, Yugi." Seto pulled away and began walking. Yugi hadn't put on a single expression when he had said that. A single tear fell from his eye as he watched them walk away.

"Seto!" Yugi called. Seto immediately turned around. "Thanks, and good luck. You deserve to be the real leader. Take care of the foxes." Seto smiled and wiped away what could have been tears. Seto nodded and turned back.

"Alright Yugi boy. Time to finish this. Follow me." Pegasus laughed and led Yugi the opposite direction.

* * *

**I'm so mean! Please, take me instead, Pegasus!**

**Actually, please don't kill me, reviewer/readers! I know what you're thinking 'think can't be the end!'**

**Well it's not.**

**I still have a few more chapters to go. Do you honestly think that I would write a story where Yami let's Yugi get hurt?**

**Don't answer that! The answer is no!**

**also, My new story is being written. I will not publish it until I finish one of my other stories though. It is called Echo. You can read the summary on my profile.**

**So, any questions, comments, requests, or criticism is allow! I love it when you do!**

**Please R&R and fav/follow! Thanks for reading, stay safe!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Moonlight Shadow(Mike Oldfield)**

**I felt that this was 1) a great chapter name, and 2) an amazing song that went pretty well with the chapter.**

**I know you will either really love me or really hate me for this chapter. X^)**

**So, I'll just get on with it since even I can't wait for it!**

**I don't own Yugioh! Enjoy!**

* * *

**TPOV ****_one year later_**

The gang was basically a junk yard. Everyone had slowly began to drift apart after that day. Everyone agreed it was Yugi who kept the gang together, through their fights, laughs and tears. Yugi wasn't there to wipe their tears away now; everyone cried for him. They barely laughed anymore. Fights were the only thing going on in their group. They had even left the Silver foxes because of their dangerous fights. They didn't want to risk the lives of innocent people, so they parted way.

Marik and Malik stayed together, but stayed away from everyone else; they didn't need anyone else, because they had each other. Tea left right out of the blue; she wasn't even in the school anymore. She had gone to America to study for her dance career. Tristan went back to his old way; bulling the weaker students. Joey, Yami, Atem, Ryou, and Bakura stayed as a group, refusing to fight. Seto and Joey had take a turn for the worst. They took a break from their relationship. Seto had left school to kept up with the Silver Foxes. He had promised himself that he would keep the gang together for Yugi's sake. Nero and Catherine had started going to the school but they kept their distances as well.

The school had been told of a bad car accident that took Yugi's life. They had put up a memorial stone in the front of their school yard. Many had mourned that week. Yugi was very popular in the school, even if he had always missed for missions. Thousands of girls mourned while only hundreds of boys did the same. As Yugi was told constantly, he had always been the centre of the girls' focus.

Today was the memorial day of Yugi's death. Only the gang knew of the real story behind Yugi's death, so many times they would whisper that he died for the lives of others. The entire gang gathered today, even those that had left the school. Today was very unusual compared to the first memorial.

"Wow, he looks just like Yugi!"

"No way! f I didn't know better that is Yugi!"

"He's so beautiful!"

The girls whispered and sang in cheery tones as a male made his way through the crowd. They were right, he looked exactly like Yugi. The only few differences was what he wore, slight hair colour, and eye colour. He was dressed on black pants, red convers, a red shirt, black leather jacket, and a few dog tags around him neck. He had the same black studded wristband though. His eyes were a bright neon green. His hair was exactly the same, but instead of purple tips, red shove there. On his left cheek was a single scar from a cut. His wrists and hands seemed to have scars as well, possibly leading up to his arms.

He knelt before the stone and bowed his head.

"You've done well, brother." He whispered and lied a bouquet of flowers before the stone. He stood and turned to the crowd making his way back. He bumped against Seto and turned to him. His voice croaked, and a small smirk drew. "I'm sorry, tight crowd really. My name is Heba, would you mind showing me around?"

"Whatever, follow me." Seto gritted his teeth and led Heba out of the crowd.

"So lucky!"

"No fair!"

"I can't believe he asked that annoying mean guy to show him around."

All the girls scowled at Seto but Seto glared back, making them all cower.

"So, Heba, where did you come from?" Seto aksed leading him to a classroom.

"I came from America back home from a studies tour. I'm actually Yugi's brother. What about you? How long have you been here?"

"I actually... don't go to school here anymore. I'm a step-brother of Yugi. You should be able to tell who is Yugi's old friend. It isn't easy to miss."

"You talk about Yugi like he's still alive..." Seto stopped walking. He didn't move. Marik had said the same thing right before the gang broke apart.

"You can find your own way around."

"You must be really close to him. I never got to see my brother. We are very similar, but so far apart. I wish I had the same relationship as you did."

"You don't get it; Yugi's alive! I know it. I will never give up on that!" Seto started to walk away, but Heba's laughing caught him off guard are turned to him.

"I do get it. I believe you. He's still my brother, Kaiba. I can tell when he's dead or not. I know this sounds mean, but I was testing you. You passed. You took care of him well, considering how much you care for him. You'll be the greatest brother him in the future too; even if he's alive and doesn't show himself." Seto finally showed a simple smile.

"Heba, thanks. I was waiting for someone to tell me I finally did something right for him."

"Yeah, also, get your friends back together. I can tell you aren't the group you used to be. You need tem, they need you. Yugi would be happy to see you back together to. Joey needs you. I can tell when he looks at you, he wants to see you smile."

"How do you-"

"Yugi sent me letter all the time. He was very fluent with his English writing as well. I am very shocked by his knowledge."

"THanks, but I need to talk to Joey." He took off running his feet gliding across the tiles in the hall.

"Good luck, Seto!" Heba called as Seto turned a corner.

**TPOV ****_one year ago_**

Yugi's hands shook as he was bumped forward into a pitch black room. A light over-head flickered on, and a man stood in the middle of the room. He grabbed Yugi by the back of his with his hair and took him to a nearby tub or ice water. He pushed Yugi down to his knees and shoved his head into the water. The icy water curled around his delicate face. After thirty seconds or so, he pulled Yugi up. This happened for several minutes.

The next 'trial' consisted of tying Yugi to a wall. A different man came in with a whip with thorns on the end, or a 'rose whip'. The man whipped his arms, legs, chest and back. Blood poured out of the wounds creating a puddle beneath him.

Next came and ice and salt 'trial'. Yugi wasn't sure why they called it a 'trial' but he didn't bother make a sound. They poured buckets of ice water over his wounds making them sting and bleed more. After that, they poured buckets of salt and covered him in it. His wounds stung and bleed even more. Puss oozed almost immediately.

After that, Yugi was put in an electric chair that shot out dozens of volts of electricity each time. Yours truly insane was in charge of this. In Pegasus' hand was a small dagger. He pressed a button and Yugi jolted in his chair. It stopped quickly, but the returned after a short few seconds.

"Your too strong for me to handle. I'll have to let you kill yourself with your own hatred for yourself." Pegasus sliced Yugi's right cheek. He then draws zigzag lines across his hands arms. "I'm letting you go, but remember, no one will believe you are alive. I also won't help you heal. Take him away. Make sure he's outside of our territory."

**TPOV _A year later(back to present)_**

"Heba, we need to talk!" Seto came running followed by the entire group.

"Oh, hey, Set-Kaiba. What's up?" Heba asked flashing a gentle smile before bending down to drink from the water fountain.

"You're Yugi, aren't you?" Joey shouted as he pushed past everyone. Heba choked on the water.

"What?"

"You are Yugi, aren't you? You're acting like you're Yugi so no one knows you're alive."

"I look like Yugi, you got me that far, but we're really not alike. So how could I be like Yugi?"

"But, you know so much about this, and you knew exactly what we looked like and-"

"Joey, right? look, I miss Yug' took, but even I don't think he'll show, even if he is alive."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, he chose to stay on the road of a good boy, huh?" Seto whispered.

"I have to go. I have to go meet my gang."

"You're gang?" Everyone asked.

"I was in a gang like you were. Don't get me wrong, I love Yugi, but I always have to be stronger than him, no matter what happens." Heba turned off down a hall and walked into the bathroom.

Inside, Heba leaned over the sink and began to take his green contacts out. Beneath the contacts hid gentle amethyst purple eyes. He put his contacts into their container. He rolled up his sleeves and looked at his scared arms and wrists. He quickly pulled them down and brushed his hair back. Red hair colouring got on him hands. He washed his hands quickly, put his contacts back in and left the restroom.

* * *

**So, was it worth the wait? I really am sorry it took so long to update. **

**I promise to update something tomorrow, it may be two things if I can get it done.**

**I can't wait to get the next chapter up for this!**

**So, questions, comments, requests, and criticism is accepted. PM me or leave it in the review!**

**Please R&R and fav/follow! Thanks, and stay safe!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capter 15: Vanilla Twilight(Owl City)**

**I am trying to get this out to everyone, so hopefully most of my followers are following my story and not just me.**

**Tomorrow around 3:30 or 4:00 I will be changing my name to Spirit of the Silver Wolves.**

**I have been wanting to change it for a long time because someone yelled at me about my name being to specific for one anime/manga since I do all different types of fanfics. Soooo, I have to change it.**

**FYI- I know it is similar to ****_Shadows of the Midnight wolf_****'s username, but they gave me this idea with the name, plus they know how much I love wolves that is why I am doing this username. **

**Also, your reviews... Wow, someone was about to kill me... again, I'm sorry! I promise to patch up the rough edges! Please don't kill me! **

**Anyways, I don't own Yugioh! Enjoy!**

* * *

**TPOV**

"What?"

Heba ended up cornered in one of the classrooms while the gang argued about Heba being Yugi.

You heard me. You are Yugi. You act like him, walk like him..."

"I am his twin brother! What do you expect?" Heba cut Tristan off.

"I'll tell you what; the gang gets back together and acts the way they used to and I'll tell you. You don't need Yugi to patch up every argument."

Everyone was silent. Finally Seto broke the utterly scary silence.

"The group will never be the same. Even if you are Yugi, the group will have their pains. We're doing better without being in a group."

"Suit yourself..." Heba stood from the desk he was sitting in and walked out the door.

"SETO!" Everyone shouted.

"It's true. I know Yugi, and he'll break within a month of being here and being around us. He can't keep up the act."

"He's stronger than that. I don't think I've ever seen Yugi be so cold or serious like that before... He's definitely changed over the year." Tristan whispered.

"See? The way you said that, you sounded like you believe that's Yugi too. We already won this fight." Seto scoffed and began to leave.

Set...o?" Joey tried to stop him, but failed.

"He's right..." Heba returned. "I will break soon. You caught me. I hate seeing him that way. I can't believe he's so cruel to you now, Joey. How long has he been doing that?"

"YUGI!" Everyone ran to him hugging him.

"You need to keep this a secret for as long as you can. I'm busy with a certain mission that Seto can not know about." Heba, or Yugi, pulled away and leaned on the wall. "So, Joey, what about Seto?"

"After your memorial here at school, he dropped out and we broke up."

"He's got to be joking... I knew he was an idiot when it came to stuff like this, but this is ridiculous. It's almost been a year and a half."

"He knows... everyone does. What about you? What about you and Yami and Atem?" Joey looks over to the two standing together by the windows.

"Yeah, what about us?" Yugi asked and they looked up at him.

"What do you expect us to say?" Yami asked.

"You disappeared for a year, made us all believe that you were dead," Atem added.

"And acted like your brother who is, by what we thought, supposed to be in America studying to become part of the elite agents for the government." Yami finishes for Atem.

"I, uh, didn't want to cause anyone else to get hurt. I needed to finish this mission without you knowing so no one would try to help and end up hurt." Yugi stuttered.

"Yugi..." They both whispered. They walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"So, what about all those scars? How did that happen?" Malik asked.

"Pegasus... There's actually more than these..." Yugi lifted his shirt showing more scars across his chest. He took of his jacket and showed the scars on his arms and wrists. "They're on my back too. They tortured me then decided to let me go so I could suffer trying to hide all of my scars. I don't mind them though." Yugi slipped his jacket back on.

"Come on..." Yami said.

"We're going to get you back to your old self." Atem smiled.

"No more hair dye or contacts."

"But-"

"no butts!" Yami and Atem laughed obviously meaning the wrong type of 'but'.

xXx

It was the next day. Yugi stayed over at Yami and Atem's place. His hair was back to its normal tri-coloured black, gold and purple colours. He had his perfect amethyst eyes back, in stead of the bright green contacts.

"Seto is so going suspect something. He isn't supposed to know!" Yugi complained.

"He isn't even going to be there, remember he dropped out?" Yami chuckled.

"Yeah- Ahhh! He's there!" Yugi jumped onto the back of Atem and forced him to carry him into school.

"Hey, Yami, Atem... Yugi." Seto quietly spoke.

"Crap..." Yugi said and jumped off of Atem's back. "You aren't mad or happy or upset? Some kind of emotion?"

"Eh, do you want me be mad?"

"N-no..."

"Mmmk" Seto quickly swiped Yugi off his feet and carried him away bridal style to his locker.

"Isn't that so cute!" Tea mocked. She was followed by Joey and Tristan.

"Seto asked me out last night! At first I didn't know why, but then he said he over heard us talking and found out about Yugi." Joey cheered.

"He's been smiling all morning. Yug' really did do him a huge favour." Tristan laughed.

"Let's go catch up with Seto!" Joey cheered again and ran to Seto's locker. Everyone chased after him.

"You're too heavy, Mutt." Seto growled. "Yugi's actually light!"

"You callme the mutt, but you're the one growling!"

"Shut up, Mutt!" Seto and Joey argued over and over.

"What are they arguing about this time?" Yami asked.

"Joey got jealous that Seto is carrying me around like he was and Joey asked if Seto could carry him like that." Yugi laughed. He pulled out a few books.

"Let's go Yugi, I'm tired arguing with a dog." Seto pulled on Yugi's arm leading him the class.

"Yami, why don't we go steal our Yugi back?" Atem asked with a unusually devious smile.

"I'm in!" Yami smirked back.

"Ooh, count me in! I want to get Money Bags back too!" Joey cheered and everyone started laughing.

xXx

At lunch everyone was sitting back in their usual spot; under the bright pink Sakura tree. Everyone was laughing and joking.

"Yugi, come right tour place tonight. We want to hang out with you." Yami smiled.

"Mmk, I guess so, but I have to stop at the store first. I need to buy anew uniform for school." Yugi motions to the fact he isn't wearing a uniform, but his usual casual clothes.

"Hah, yeah, we can come with if you'd like." Yami smiles.

"Awe, does little Yami think the big bad Yugi is gonna get hurt?" Yugi mocks. "I'm unbillable, as you can see." Everyone laughs, but Yami sits still, pouting.

"Fine, you can come, as long as you two don't try to seduce me while I put a shirt on!" Yugi makes everyone laugh again, but Atem and Yami pout.

xXx

It was a few hours later. Yami, Atem and Yugi sat on the bed talking about what Yugi had done over the year he was missing. Atem pulled Yugi on his lap and played ith his hair. Yami sat in front of them, facing them and wrapped his legs around their waists. Yugi's face turned bright red. Yami pulled Yugi under him and hovered his body gently above his. Atem got beside him and did the same. They nipped at his neck and ears.

Yugi moaned but tried to get away.

"uh-uhn!" Atem cooed and pulled at Yugi's waist to stop him.

"atem, no!" Yugi cried.

"Aw, we don't bite Yugi!" Yami smiled. Atem and Yami began to nip more and more at his neck and ears.

"You want me to fight back? Fine!" Yugi pulled them both down and kissed each of them quickly. He snuck from under them and dashed out the bedroom door.

"That's our Yugi..." Atem smiled.

* * *

**Heee's Baaaack!**

**I wouldn't kill Yugi! Ugh, what kind of write would you take me for? T.T**

**I will never kill Yugi, so don't think I hate the poor kid! I love Yugi! * grabs Yugi and squeezes him so tight he gasps for breath***

**Yami: PUT YUGI DOWN RIGHT NOW! HE IS MINE!**

**Atem: ours**

**Yami: OURS!**

**Fine! *releases Yugi* So...**

**Please R&R and fav/follow! Stay safe!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: {insert creative title (literally)}**

**Soo sorry for making you wait! My internet was down so I was busy typing up a chapter for each story complaining about no internet...**

**anyways, I also started working on a new book. Feel free to PM if you want to read some of it or find out what it's about. I also have others that I'm working on as well.**

**So, that's out of the way, I don't own Yugioh! Enjoy!**

* * *

**TPOV**

"Hi, Heba!"

"How are you doing?"

"You look so nice today!"

"Heba, are you getting taller?"

Every complement was flashed with a gentle, seductive smile. The girls at the school were always truing to come onto Yugi, or Heba, as he was known to them. Everyone still thought Yugi was dead.

"I hate all these cheap compliments!" Yugi complained walking in between Atem and Yami.

"We do too" They said in Unison with a scowl.

"Hey, Heba, why don't you join me for lunch today? I want to talk to you today!" A girl said pulling him away from his lovers.

"No" Yugi threw on a bad boy act. Damn he was good, even Atem and Yugi thought so; they were gaping and drooling over him.

"PLease?"

"Leave"

"But-"

"Isn't it obvious that I don't care?"

"Why would you say that? Yugi would've-"

"Don't you ever compare me to Yugi! I am nothing like him. Now, leave, or I'll make you. I don't stick to the 'no hitting a girl' rule." The girl ran away crying. Everyone was staring at him with hate, and shock. He really did seem like a different person with that act plastered on his face.

"Dammit, Yu-Heba, that was fricking beautiful!" Malik said wiping away a fake tear.

"whatever..." Yugi replied, leaning on a nearby wall.

"Dude, you're even going to use that act on use now?"

"Shut up, I'm not acting." Yugi grimaced. He had started to slowly pull away from the lucid demeanour.

"Right... Anyways. Joey asked to throw a party for your birthday this year. I wasn't supposed to tell you, but you hate surprises, and I'm doing you a favour."

"Hmm, oh, I forgot that was this week." Yugi hummed.

"You forgot your own birthday?" Malik, Yami, atem and now the appearing Marik said in unison.

"What do you expect? I've been missing for a whole year, only training to fight better AND I didn't plan on coming back." Yugi scoffed.

"Why did you come back, then?" Malik asked.

"Malik!" Marik wined.

"Eh, I don't care. I got a mission to come here, so I did. I found out about the whole 'we miss Yugi thing' and decided to act as Yug's brother while I'm here." Yugi yawned and slid down the wall.

"So, you're not staying forever then?" Yami asked.

"Dunno, depending on if I complete my mission." The bell rang and Yugi pulled himself up using Yami's and Atem's arms.

xXx

During lunch time Seto and Malik were busy arguing about the party, which Malik had told Yugi about. Yugi was drawing on his notebook.

"What do you suggest we do? He already knows! I won't tell you anything else, because you'll just tell the him!" Seto growled.

"What day is this?" Yugi cut in, not bothering to glance away from his work.

"Next teusday, why?"

"I'm busy then."

"What? What could you possibly have planned on your birthday?"

"Eh, um, I am going to eat with... Yami and Atem!"

"What?" Yami and Atem ask.

"They're helping us with this whole thing. Why would they just cancel and drop everything to tale you to eat?" Seto snapped.

"Alright, I've got a mission that day..." Yugi sighed.

"On your birthday?"

"Would it be bad that I forgot the day of my birthday?" He stared at Yugi for a moment.

"I'm coming with you then."

"Ok, but I'm training you."

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Yup! I'm going to teach you everything I leaned while I was training to become better!" Yugi cheered and bit into his sandwich.

xXx **Yugi's POV**

It was Friday afternoon(the next day). Everyone was in the backyard of Seto's mansion. I stood watching everyone aim perfectly at the targets. Ryou, Marik, and Tea were off by one inch every time.

"Ok, let's get started. When I was getting taught by Zain-"

"Wait, Zain was teaching you?" Malik cut me off.

"Yes, he and Catherine were teaching me what they were taught in the Rare Hunters' gang. Anywyas, they taught me to only focus on one target. It you let your mind wander to other tagets, your accuracy will be off, as well as your speed."

"Wait, why was Zain teaching you this?"

"NO INTERUPTIONS!" Yugi giggled.

"What the-"

"NO. INTER. UPTIONS!"

"Alright!"

"So, I want Ryou, Marik, and Tea to keep shooting. The rest of you will spar. After you finish two spars, you can rest. I will work with you thee on your aim."

Everyone did as I instructed. It was hard for me to be so... serious. Man, I hate being so stern.

"Like this, Yug'?" Marik, asked.

"yes, keep with that for a few more shots and you can move on!" I smiled and continued to work with Tea, who seemed to be the only one with the major issues.

I held her hands still against the gun and I saw her face turn bright red. I scoffed and walked away.

Seto had won two spars, one with Joey and one with Yami. Atem and Tristan were sparring. I watched and saw Tristan slam against the ground countless times, but every time, even with a headache, he stood up and continued on.

That was the best thing about Tristan. He would always get back up no matter what injury or pain he had. He and Joey were like that. I guess it was because of them realizing it made them stronger, they moved away from bullying people and helping those who needed us most.

Bakura and Malik were similar to each other too. They had a very cold way of fighting and seemed to have no expressions when fighting or even in general, but in the end, they always were the ones to have the most gentle hearts.

Tea was... Tea. She was good at what she did, but she didn't really know why she chose this path to take. She has a goo spirit and a willing heart, but of course, she was too attracted to each bad enemy we faced.

Yami, Ryou, and Marik had the same gentle ways. They didn't want to hurt anyone, they had the same kind spirit anyone would want.

Atem and Seto were similar by their fighting skills. Atem was very strong also had bad anger issues. So did Seto. Thay always did have that highly aggressive side, while the other was totally dead-silent.

So, where does that put me?

"Yug' we're ending it today, 'k? I'm so tired and starving." Joey complains.

"ugh, you're always hungry! Oh, and Ok. I think we're ready anyways!" I reply Pulling my un out and shooting at the target. I shoot ant entire circle in the centre. A small circle falls to the floor from the middle of the target.

"WOW!" Everyone said and rushed to my side.

"Teach us to do that!" Joey cheered and picked up the circle from the ground.

"Nah, you'll lean how to over time. And besides, I don't think anyone could. I'm just... naturally gifted." I tease.

xXx

It was the day of the mission.

"What are we doing here? Wasn't this the place you were supposed to die?" Yami freaked out. Atem grabbed me at the waist and began to drag me away.

"NO, listen" I broke away from Atem. "All I'm doing is planting some explosives within the main chamber of the base. That isn't too far into the building. In fact, its the first door on the left."

"Why are we about to plant explosives?" Seto asked me.

"Apparently, we, meaning the specially enhanced, can be killed with fire. I know its mean, but they will kill everyone. Also, it will destroy the last trace of the Carbondimurcuride."

"What is that?" Joey asked.

"The stuff the put in me... genius!"

"Aw, that you!" Joey mocked.

"Alright... I'll be back."

"No way. We're coming." Atem spoke up. Everyone nearly dropped their jaws. Yami and I nearly started laughing. I guess it's true he really was considered the silent one.

"Well, you guys are ready... Alright. Let's finish this!" I cheered.

* * *

**well, what did you think?**

**Yes, it's coming to an end soon, I'm afraid. X_X**

**It will probably end at chapter 20 or so. I plan on putting plenty of fluff in the remaining chapters, because this story has been lacking!**

**I tried to fit in a little description of what Yugi thought of the others, a little.**

**Also, get some tissues for the next chapters, because I swear I'll be sheading tears, so you may too.**

**Anyways, please R&R and fav/follow! Thank you and stay safe!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Chasing Cars(Snow Patrol)**

**Before I mention anything, I've probably already done this song before, sorry. I try to only do new songs for the titles, but sometimes I forget which ones I use.**

**I want to thank you fro your kind reviews. I want to mention the guest reviewer, they probably won't read this because they reviewed on ch. 3, but whateva.**

**Anyways, Guest, Yes, I did make Yugi an assassin. Many people enjoy it. did you not read the summary? I made it very clear he is an assassin. I know your review wasn't mean, and it even made me smile, but please, read the summary before you go off say 'you did that?' Basically its an AU, so get over it!**

**OK, speaking of that... I apologize that this fanfic has taken a dark side. I tend to make my stories take a dark turn the explode in colour at the end. I guess it's just how I write...? I know there are some rainbow lovers out there that are reading this. I promise that after this chapter, there will be plenty of humour, fluff, and *shudders jokingly* rainbows.**

**Alright... Lets get this started! I don't own Yugioh! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

We rushed into the building. Our feet carried us quietly across the floors. I had a few 'secret' weapons hidden in my inside jacket pockets. We turned several corners before arriving at a swipe-card locked door.

"Cover my back?" I asked as I knelt down to hack the swipe lock. They crowded around me as I quickly hacked it. "We're in, but watch your backs. This is the security room." Then nodded and we slowly seeped inside. We closed the door behind us and quickly put our gun-silencers on so no one could hear the gun shots.

We saw two guards sitting in the chairs watching the monitors blink to different parts of the rooms and hallways. The room smelled like mold. I nodded to Joey. We snuck behind the chairs of the two men. We were just about to raise our hands to knock them out when the quickly stood and kicked us both to the ground. Two lmost silent gun shots we heard and the men fell to the floor.

"Next time, kill them instead of letting them kill you first." Marik growled to us. HE and Ryou began to hack the security systems to keep it directly on the doors we were going to go through.

"Ok, we're in. Everyone have their talkie right?" Ryou asked still typing something in. Everyone nodded and turned them on.

"You sound like a geek when you say that!" Malik laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Ok, you two will stay here with Malik and Bakura. The rest of us will head off to plant the bomb." I smiled to everyone hoping for their usual smiles. I got them. "This... may not be our last mission, but I still want to thank you fro helping me through all of this. I don't think- I know I couldn't have done it alone."

"Yugi" They all whispered.

"I'll try to be more... myself more often. But, you know I can't be usual Yugi around other people like at school."

"Don't make us get down on our knees again!" Malik threatened, but quickly ruffled my hair. Everyone smiled. I could tell, they were glad I was back to myself.

xXx

Seto, Yami, Atem and I ran through the halls trying to make our way to the main laboratory of the headquarters. Tristan, Joey, Catherine and Zain were going to the other laboratory to plant those explosives.

We Made our way to another swipe-card locked door. I quickly hacked the lock and made our way in.

"Holy..." Yami whispered.

The room was paled white. A dentist-like chair sat in the centre while all around was just like you'd expect a laboratory to look. counters spotted the floor with microscopes, test tubes and other things lied on top. The walls were white, the floors were cold linoleum, and the windows were bared over with sickly-looking blinds.

The room was far to familiar to me. My head started pounding but I didn't dare let it affect me. I held my head as I quickly searched the room for the test tube with the Carbondimurcuride.

"Yugi, sit down. We'll handle this." Seto instructed. I wasn't exactly reluctant to do so, but I ended up listening without a word.

Atem sat beside me while the others searched. "It's that day isn't it? The day they gave you this stuff right. This is the room?"

"Yeah... I still feel like I'm missing something here..." I replied rubbing my head.

"It's set, and we got the last tube. Let's get out of here!" Yami whispered.

_"We've planted the main bomb. We got the test tube as well. How's the other bomb?" _Seto called on the talkie as he held the door open for us. Atem was carrying me since I could barely stand.

"_It's all set, the others are waiting here with us! Hurry over so we can go!" _Marik echoed over the talkie.

"_Copy that! We're on our way!"_

_"noticed that... we're in the security room, stupid. Uh... Kaiba, you've got five guards up ahead, take a left. It may take longer but at least you won't get caught!"_

_"gotcha, thanks."_

_"Oh, why is Atem carrying Yugi?"_

_"Explain later."_

We made our way through the halls without getting caught. We got back to the security room and made it in. Atem set me down and checked the time on his phone.

"We've got tem minutes to get out of here and to an ok distance. We should head out now." Atem spoke and lifted me up gently.

"I think I can run fine. Let's just get out before we're caught." I replied. Everyone quickly made their way out.

We stayed at a nearby hotel and waited for morning to come. We hadn't really wanted to stay in town, but we needed rest from all the anxiousness.

I was sprawled out across one of the beds in the room. "How did we not get caught or even hurt at all?"

"That did seem too easy..." Zain finally spoke up.

"I still wish I had time to look around that room. I still feel like I missed something in there..."

"What do you mean?" Seto asked sitting up. He was lying on the other bed with Joey at his side.

"Yugi said he felt like he was missing something in that room." Atem answered for me.

"I probably was just nervous of getting caught..."I whispered and covered up in the blankets.

xXx

It has been three weeks. We went back to our totally normal lives. Good news, Zain told us that only few survivors of the Rare Hunters live, and they promised to back down. They said we proved we meant business and we were better than we looked.

But this didn't mean it was the end. No, we have one more mission to go.

But I guess, I'll have to tell all of that later.

* * *

**Its true. This is near the very end. I figured it out, and it should end on ch. 19, but I don't like number 19, so I'm going to try to expand it to 20 chapters. **

**I can't believe its only 2 or 3 chapters from the end. X_X I just died a little...**

**Also, isn't it strange that all of my fanfics are ending about the same time? Strange O.o**

**Ok, so please tell me what you thought and thanks so much for supporting me this far! I love you all!**

**R&R and fav/follow! Stay safe!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Pizza Delivery {not a song title sry!}**

**So, this is it! The last mission... X_X**

**I will make the best mission yet! I really hope you enjoy this!**

**so, without further a-do-**

**I don't own Yugioh! Enjoy!**

* * *

**TPOV**

Rain drizzled down on the two black Cadillacs. They sped by several shops and street musicians.

"Why can't I do what they're doing? I'd make plenty of money and possibly even get discovered on the streets!" A boy whined to him mother and father who were sitting in the front seats.

"We have plenty money. Plus, that is dangerous, Heba, and you know it." The mother scolded.

"Yes... Mother." The boy named Heba whispered and shifted in his seat to watch the beautiful scenery pass by. They stopped at a red light.

A familiar face stood at the cross walk. "Yugi?" He called placing his palm to the window.

A bus drove in the center of his line of view. After the bus was completely out of the way, Yugi was gone.

"Don't be silly, Son. Yugi is still in Domino." The father called from the steering wheel.

"You're right. I guess I just miss him."

xXx

"You look pretty good, Yugi!" Yami teased.

"Shush. Is the pizza and the coke ready?" Yugi grumbled. His attire was less them adorable.

"All set. You really are pretty hot in that pizza delivery boy uniform." Malik teased. Yugi was dressed in a red shirt, black pants, and a black and white checked tie. He had a red, black and white baseball cap that read "Take a 'pizza' action!"

"Shush!" Yugi pouted.

"So, tell me again, why are you doing?" Seto asked messing around on his laptop.

"I'm delivering pizza to room 215 in the Lillian Hotel and apartments. In room 225 is a boy named Heba, and his step-mother and father. Heba is my brother. I'm going to see him to let him know I'm alive, as they know of my death. I plan to live with them for the rest of him semester, unless..." He turns to Yami and Atem.

"You mean... we move in... together?" Yami gaped. Never expecting Yugi to offer such a wild thing.

"Precisely."

"Mabe I should go too. I mean, I am his half brother after all." Seto peered over the screen of the laptop.

"I'm a half brother. Your father married my mother. Heba and I have different mothers. Meaning you are basically nothing to him. Sorry." Yugi jeered.

"Tsk, fine. At least mention me though."

"I was planning to."

"Ok, get ready to go. I'll be driving you to the hotel." Atem smiled.

xXx

Inside the hotel, Yugi walked in posing as a normal kid delivering pizza. He stood still as he stared at the metal detector. The gards at the front desk would catch him holding his gun if he tried to pass.

"wuts 'ong witcha, kid? Ain't you gonna deliver that there pizza to the orderer?" the guard asked.

"Uh, yeah, but I think I got the address wrong. 'scuse me!" Yugi dashed out the hotel and called Seto quickly.

"Eh, what? Why did you bring that gun?" Seto scolded.

"I never leave without it, and you know that!" Yugi argued back.

"You were planning on telling them weren't you?"

"Exactly."

"Ok new plan listen up..."

Yugi walked back into the lobby. "heh, turns out I got it right!" Yugi came over set the bottle down and shook hands with the men. "Sorry for causing trouble." He left the coke on the counter and walked through the metal detector.

"Oi, you forgot the drink!" A guard called.

"Oh right! Thank you!"" Yugi reached around the metal detector and took the coke, without bringing it through the detector once.

As Yugi walked down each hall, he searched for any cameras. Each hall had them. Finally, he got to the elevator and stepped inside. He looked around for cameras; none. He hadn't pressed a button yet. Giving him more time. All he needed was luck, that someone wouldn't press the button from the outside.

He knelt down and cut out the bottom of the bottle of coke with the plastic knife he had snuck in his boot. The liquid poured out and the gun fell from the bottom. The gun was wrapped tightly in plastic wrap. Yugi unwrapped it and tucked it into his gun holster were he had always kept his gun. He reached up, pressed the button and pushed the bottle pieced to the corner of the elevator.

After the doors slid open, he raced through the halls and stood before room 215. His hands were shaking. He hadn't seen his brother or father in a very long time. He knocked gently and heard footsteps approaching.

"That took a while didn't it?" The boy teased. Yugi knew that voice but didn't look up. Yugi had hid his face beneath the shadow of his hat.

Heba.

He handed the pizza to Heba and took the money. Just as Heba was about to close the door, Yugi blocked it with his foot.

"Heba..." Yugi whispered. The pizza fell to the floor.

"Yugi?" Heba asked. No response came. Yugi was too nervous. Heba nocked the hat off his head and jolted back.

"Heba, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Yugi wept silently.

"It is you! Father will be so glad! Please come in!" Yugi faltered for a moment, but slowly stepped inside, avoiding the pizza on the floor.

"Heba, why did you let the pizza boy in? Heba? Why are there two-"

"YUGI?" a masculine voice cut off the mother. He ran to his sun and hugged him forcefully, making the gun fall from the holster and clatter to the floor.

"Yugi, what-what is that? Why do you-"

"Heba, remember when I told you I was an assassin, and you thought I was joking?" Yugi cut off his brother.

"You-you mean you're here to k-"

"NO, I'm here to show proof that I'm alive. I didn't die. I knew you wouldn't believe me by letter." He turned to the step-mother. "I am so honoured to meet you, finally!" Yugi bowed before the women. She walked forward gently. She raised her hand and slapped him square in the face.

"How dare you come here and show proof when you are alive, when all you have done is killed? Better that, you brought that weapon in here. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Lucia..." The boys' father whispered.

"I know, miss. I am very ashamed. I have become this monster only to protect those I care for, but in the end, I ended up hurting them. I do regret my actions."

"Do not try to make me pitty you!" Lucia scoffed and walked away.

"I-" He stopped himself. Yugi knew he wasn't here to argue. "Heba, hate me if you wish, but I would at least like to stay here in New Orleans with you to see you graduate college. After that, I will leave and never say nor write a word to you again."

"... I'm not mad. You said you did this to protect us. I heard about how little of crime there was in Domino nowadays. It must be because of you." Heba smiled.

"I am not solely responsible. I have a gang that helps. We did that together." Yugi smiled remembering how much they had helped him.

"I want to meet them! All of them. I want to see just how good assassins you really are. I just don't see my cute little brother becoming an assassin. If your group intimidates me, then you get the pass as a great assassin. If not, then I will just have to think little of you." Heba teased as he handed Yugi his gun back. "Hey, isn't this out family crest? Yugi, you really did do this for protecting your family!"

"I will return tomorrow with my gang. Is that alright?" Yugi smiled.

"Yeah, and stop being so formal! I like my pesky annoying brother back!"

"A-annoying! I'm not annoying! If anything, I'm adorable!" Yugi blushed.

"Go! Og see your gang before I keep you here!" Heba pushed Yugi out the door.

xXx

"So, how do we smuggle our guns in?" Malik groaned.

"Heba said that if we show our license to own a gun, then they will let us in. Seto renewed our licenses last night and we got them in this morning so we should all be caught up on time." Yugi explained. leading them into the lobby.

"Hey, what's that?" A guard stood putting his hand on the holster.

"We have license if you need to see them. We are allowed to have them. We're just getting back from target practice." Yami waved his paper license in the guard's face.

"Alright. Show em ta me!"

They took out their guns and the license. The Guard approved and let them pass.

They marched to the elevator and plied in. Yugi pressed the button and they arrived to the coorect floor. He waved the to follow to the right room. After knocking, loud, quick steps were heard. Almost like they were running.

"No way, they are pretty scary!" Heba teased and let them in. "want anything to e-"

"DON'T OFFER THAT!" Everyone but Joey had shouted.

"Why?"

"The mutt- Joey, will eat everything in that fridge if you offer us anything." Seto grimaced.

"Ok, what about water or tea or something?"

"That's fine, but not coffee..." Seto groaned.

"haha, ok. Yugi, earl grey for you?" Yugi smiled and nodded. "Ok, so tell me your names!"

Everyone listed their names and everyone cracked jokes about them when the said their names.

"Why do you tow look so familiar?" Heba asked Joey and Seto.

"I'm a step-brother of Yugi" Seto answered.

"I'm a childhood friend of Yug's" Joey smiled proudly.

"Heh, Heba, I have one question. What is your plan after getting out of college?" Yugi asked.

"I'm going to become an private angent for Domino, of course." Heba smiled.

"No way. Now I think I get where Yugi gets his passion for fighting." Yami gaped.

"Shut your mouth. You'll catch flies." Atem cooed and kissed him on the lips.

"I never saw it like that!" Heba and Yugi said in unison. They stared at each other before blushing and turning away.

"I guess they will always be brothers." Yami smiled.

"Of course they will. Yugi never gives up, even if his brother hated him he'd never give up." Atem smiled.

* * *

**Well, things are finally resolved behind Yugi and his family. It makes me sad to say it, but it really was the last mission.**

**Here's how the last two chapters will work out:**

**1(ch.19) Heba's graduation (very short part) and some AtemxYamixYugi{(lemon left 4 your imagination though)(may be a short chap.)}**

**2(ch20) life ten years later... an so on. **

**So, R&R so I can get the next chap. out faster! Thanks and stay safe!**


End file.
